The Unknown Kidnapper
by AJ Matthews
Summary: Sequel to 'The First Meeting'! Aragorn and Legolas renew their vows of love; Thranduil travels to Rivendell, demanding his son. Ch. 14 up! A/L slash!
1. The Unknown Kidnapper

Note: None of these are my characters! This fic has A/L SLASH in it eventually! This is the sort-of sequel to `The First Meeting'. Read that story first if this one confusing. This fic begins with ending chapters of TFM, but some things were changed in them. Aragorn is half Elven and immortal, so it does not follow the LOTR traditional storyline.  
  
Summary: A war broke out in Mirkwood between the elves and foul creatures of Saruman's creation. Legolas and Aragorn were brought together since the time they were young children (before the war) in hopes that the two could become friends and promote peace between men and elves. When the war started, Aragorn and Legolas rarely saw each other, for Legolas was prevented from leaving Mirkwood by his father and was needed as he grew older to defend the Elven kingdom.  
  
The Unknown Kidnappers  
  
Part 1  
  
It was a dark and stormy night. Dark clouds loomed overhead, as thunder cracked, with violent gusts of wind and lightning. Rain poured down upon all who where in the forest without shelter. It was relentless against a single, solitary elf, who wandered around silently.  
  
Legolas Greenleaf patrolled the woods, searching to see if any of the leftover creatures that Sauron had commanded were still inside his father's kingdom. Rain poured down on him, as he continued his sweep. Legolas wore dark clothes, and blended in with the darkness from the storm. His blond hair was plastered down with the rain, as thunder cracked overhead. Legolas wished that he had worn his cloak, for the howling wind was making him shiver in his drenched clothes, as the Elven prince searched to see if the foul creatures had dared to return. He occasionally heard other Elvish whistles, as Haldir of `Lorien and some other elves did their patrols as well. Each covered a different part of the forest, to ensure the safety of the Elven kingdom of Mirkwood.  
  
Legolas kept his sharp ears open, and faintly heard the sound of horses approaching. The graceful blond elf quickly leapt onto a branch above the road, and watched carefully. His green eyes were narrowed, as he waited to get a good look at who was coming. If it was Orcs, they were going to be in for a nasty shock, the prince thought grimly.  
  
A figure in a cloak with a hood rode a chestnut-colored horse ahead of another rider, who wore a similar cloak. The Elven prince knew that no visitors were expected this night, so he drew his short sword and prepared himself. As the first rider passed under the branch, Legolas sprang down and tackled the first figure he'd seen to the ground. In a single movement, he had drawn his short sword and had it at the person's throat.  
  
`Who are you and what are you doing in Mirkwood?' Legolas questioned, using the Elvish tongue. The figure surprised him by turning the tables on him. He managed to knock the sword away from his throat and pinned the elf, drawing his own sword and pricking his throat. Legolas used his hands to shove the figure off him, and pinned the arm with the dagger down. He touched his sword to the person's throat again. The elf looked up when he heard the other rider charging towards him.  
  
`Halt or I will slay this one!' Legolas said in Elvish. He briefly glanced up, before turning to the figure who lay on the ground. A human, the elf realized in astonishment. What was a human doing this far in Mirkwood's borders? And how had the other patrols not seen him sooner?  
  
Elladan froze, for it was Aragorn that Legolas had pinned to the ground. But Aragorn took advantage of Legolas's distraction and knocked the elf to the ground again. This time, he twisted the elf's arm behind his back and pressed his dagger against the elf's throat once more. Legolas struggled and lashed out with his feet, knocking the other off balance. He attempted to force the other back to the ground, but Aragorn kicked the sword out of his hand. The grip on his arm grew worse, and Legolas had to bite back a cry of pain, as his arm was twisted further.  
  
Legolas was jerked to a standing position, with the figure behind him keeping a firm grip on his arm. His pulse beat wildly, as the knife nicked part of his skin. The darkness made it impossible for even Legolas to see more than a few centimeters in front of him. Neither of them recognized the other.  
  
"Do not struggle again," Aragorn hissed in the elf's ears. "Bring some rope to bind him, for we need to question." He looked at Elladan as he spoke, before turning his gaze back at the elf in his arms.  
  
Legolas wondered why the voice sounded familiar to him, as he twisted and fought against the impossibly strong grip of the human who held him tightly. This human was too strong for the elf, which confused him. Legolas could usually best any human. Why was this one any different, he wondered. `May I know the name of the one who holds me prisoner?' he asked after Aragorn repeated his earlier warning, forcing the elf's head back. Legolas stopped his struggles, at least for now, as his throat was bared and he felt the blade pressing on it. He tensed as he stood motionless.  
  
`You may. My name is Strider,' the figure said in the fluent Elvish tongue.  
  
`You speak Elvish?' Legolas questioned. `But you are no elf.' He didn't understand this. First the human was much stronger than most humans, and now Legolas discovered that he could speak Elvish. There were only a handful of humans that the blond elf knew who had those two unique characteristics.  
  
`And I can see that you are, fair elf,' Aragorn said. His eyes, though not as good as they usually were in this weather, had seen the pointed ears and blond hair. `Are you spying on the king of Mirkwood?' When the elf did not answer, Aragorn tightened his grip on the blond elf's arm. He was certain that this elf was up to no good.  
  
`I am not a spy,' Legolas said angrily, as Elladan approached, carrying ropes. He wore cloak with a hood that hid his Elven identity, so the blond elf was not reassured at all by what little he could see. Legolas tried to jerk away, but the knife pricked him again as a warning.  
  
"What should we do, Strider?" Elladan asked. Something about the blond elf seemed familiar, as the dark green eyes searched each face, looking just a tiny bit nervous. Elladan figured that it was just a figment of his imagination, though.  
  
"Bind him," Aragorn said. His warm breath brushed Legolas's neck. A shiver went down the blond elf's spine. "Kneel, elf." Legolas resisted at first, his eyes darting around wildly. It wasn't until Aragorn applied more pressure on his arm that the elf finally knelt down.  
  
`What will you do to me?' Legolas questioned, as the raindrops ran down his face. Elladan bound his feet together tightly, as the pain on the blond elf's arm kept him from trying to get away. Aragorn's foster brother knew full well of how to bind an elf to keep him from escaping.  
  
`Take you with us for now, until we find out why you are here spying,' Aragorn said. This elf was almost familiar to him, but he dismissed it. The human looked at Elladan. "Binding his hands is going to be tricky," he said. `Lay down, fair elf.'  
  
`I will not lay on the ground,' Legolas said angrily. It was muddy from all the rain, and the prince flat-out refused to do so. Until Aragorn exerted more pressure on his arm. The blond elf finally submitted when he couldn't take the agonizing pain anymore and laid down. He kept his face turned to one side to keep the mud from entering his mouth, and the muddy water seeped into the fair elf's hair and clothes, and splashed on his face. `Do you enjoy forcing others to do things against their will?' Legolas hissed at Aragorn, fixing a heated glare on him.  
  
Aragorn knelt next to him, and placed his sword against the back of Legolas's neck. `Bring your hands behind your back,' he ordered in Elvish, ignoring the elf's stinging question.  
  
Legolas did so, with anger, a bit of fear, and apprehension flowing through him. Aragorn waited until Elladan was ready before he removed his knife carefully and swiftly sheathed it, while gripping the blond elf's arm harder than ever. He then took Legolas's other arm in a firm grip, before he brought the two small wrists together and held them hard enough so that Legolas knew better than to try to bolt now. It would be better to wait until later, he thought, when this human's guard was lowered a little.  
  
The storm made it impossible for anyone to barely see in front of them, as Elladan went to work and quickly bound Legolas's hands together so tightly that the elf knew he could never wriggle free of the rope, no matter how agile he was. But the sudden cry of an Elvish whistle gave him hope. It was Haldir! Legolas knew then that his friend was nearby.  
  
Legolas managed to partly whistle an answer to it, before Aragorn placed his hand over the elf's mouth and cut it off. "Better gag him, too, until we find a camp for the night." Elladan took out a long strip of cloth from his bag. Legolas twisted and tried to run, but nearly fell instead. Aragorn caught him before he fell, but Legolas jerked away. He then sank his teeth hard into the hand over his mouth. Aragorn removed his hand and glared at the elf.  
  
`Haldir!' Legolas shouted, before the cloth was put into place and swiftly tied by Elladan. He shot a triumphant look at Aragorn with his eyes when the Elvish whistle sounded again, closer to them this time. A muffled sound came out of Legolas's gagged mouth.  
  
Aragorn cursed in Elvish, when he heard the sounds of other Elvish whistles growing stronger. "We'd better get out of here. It appears that this elf was not alone," Aragorn told his brother, as he ignored the drops of blood dripping from his hand.  
  
Elladan nodded. "What of him?" he asked, looking at the captive elf, who had anger burning in his eyes as he narrowed them. Legolas recoiled like a cat about to spring as he lay on the ground, mutely glaring up at them.  
  
Aragorn smiled. "We'll take him with us." He easily lifted the bound and gagged elf in his arms, and carried him over to where the horses were. He mounted, still holding the squirming elf, and sat him sideways in front of him. When Legolas attempted to jump off with his hands and feet tied, an arm looped around his waist, holding him firmly. Even though Legolas felt totally humiliated, he still felt a bit of warmth souring through his body, as the human held him tightly against his chest. He then despised himself for that, focused on thoughts of escape.  
  
`Don't try that again, fair elf, or I will have my sword at your throat the entire trip,' Aragorn whispered in his ears. Legolas was beyond angry, as he was carried away from his home by strangers he didn't know. He vowed that he would escape as soon as an opportunity showed itself.  
  
Aragorn could see that the elf was most unhappy about the current situation he was in. But he had no way of knowing that this was, in fact, the very elf he'd come to see on a spontaneous trip to Mirkwood. And this elf might harm Legolas, Aragorn told himself. Better to keep him with them until he found out what the elf was up to. He then caught the reproach and anger in the elf's eyes.  
  
"I suggest you get used to it," Aragorn said firmly. "You aren't going anywhere for a while." Elladan rode directly behind Aragorn. He faintly made out the blond elf's struggles against his foster brother's tight grip through the blinding rain, as he shouted muffled curses in Elvish at his captor. Elladan knew that the other elf would not be able to get away from Aragorn, for he was wise to the cunning ways of the elves.  
  
Elladan's temper had gotten much worse over the years, which was why Elrond had sent him with his even-tempered foster brother. The elf was resentful of that, but couldn't help being satisfied that something interesting had happened. He would go along with what Aragorn said. For now, anyway, until a chance came along to change that.  
  
The two silently rode away with the captive Prince of Mirkwood, as the storm raged on.  
  
To be continued 


	2. The Truth Comes Out

Note: None of these are my characters! I did say that I was rewriting some of the ending chapters from `The First Meeting' for this fic. Elvish speech is in ' '! This chapter is majorly different, and I took it down to change some typos.  
The Truth Comes Out  
Part 2  
Legolas Greenleaf was tired and angry, as he sat on the ground, leaning against a tree. His hands were still bound behind his back, and his feet were bound, as well. The blond elf was waiting for the moment that he was certain that this Strider was out of earshot before he would chance an attempt to escape. The other person who was with his captor had stripped him of his weapons, but not of the small dagger that the Elven prince had hidden in a sheath on the calf of his leg. It was only a small amount of time, now.  
Dirt covered Legolas's face and hands, and was in his hair. A massive bruise was forming on his face, for Elladan had backhanded him hard, accusing Legolas of tripping him. Which the blond elf had actually done, much to Aragorn's annoyance. His mouth was still bound shut, and the agitated elf was muttering to himself, but most of it was muffled. It was still raining out, for which he was grateful. The rain would cover his tracks much better when he escaped.  
  
A spy against Mirkwood indeed, Legolas thought angrily. Just who did this human think he was, to accuse the son of the king of Mirkwood of spying against his own kingdom? Only an idiot would believe something so ridiculous, in Legolas's opinion. He'd questioned what the human had been doing in Mirkwood, after all, as he'd attacked. So Legolas had remained silent partly out of pride when Strider had tried to get some answers from him. At least the human had learned not to try to cover Legolas's mouth with his hand. Legolas shot an angry look at his primary captor. It would be a cold day in hell, indeed, before Legolas would tell this human his name. He went back to struggling hard against the ropes that held his wrists together tightly, only ceasing to do so when his hands were dripping with rain or blood. They burned, as did the tight loops around his ankles.  
Aragorn caught the icy glare in the dark-green eyes of the elf that faced him, as the elf sat bound and gagged. He didn't understand why the elf was being so stubborn, as if he had something to hide. Plus the fact that he refused to say his name. Aragorn hated to admit it, but it looked like he might have been wrong about the elf being a spy. He'd jumped to conclusions before finding out the whole story, and had not given a thought to what the elf had asked when he'd jumped him. He'd demanded to know why Aragorn was in Mirkwood, as if the blond elf had had a legitimate reason for being there and the human had not. Aragorn decided to think about that later. It was too late to do anything about it now. He turned his attention back to his foster brother, however, for he wanted to make himself clear on a certain matter.  
Elladan looked at Aragorn. 'Some elves are just stubborn, Strider.' He couldn't shake the nagging feeling that he knew this elf. As soon as Aragorn left to scout on ahead, he was going to get answers from the fair-haired elf.  
  
'Indeed,' Aragorn said, before looking at him sharply. `I want it fully understood that you are not to strike him again while I am gone. Is that understood?'  
  
Elladan rolled his eyes a little. 'He's never going to say anything if you don't force him to, Strider.'  
  
Aragorn frowned, and made his gaze hard. 'If you hit him while I am gone, I will make certain that my foster father finds out that you disobeyed me. I am in charge here, and I will be obeyed, Elladan. If you cannot accept that, then leave.'  
  
Resentment burned in Elladan, which he choked back so that Aragorn wouldn't see it. 'Fine. I won't hit him again,' he snapped. 'But you'd better tell him not to try anything.'  
  
Legolas listened, and was now certain that if they knew he was the Prince of Mirkwood, they would surely try to get a ransom from his father. That was another reason as to why he did not speak to them, because why else would Strider tell his companion not to hit him, unless he thought he could a reward for returning him safe and unharmed? So much for unharmed, though, Legolas thought, for he knew that the harsh blow that he had received from the other person was going to leave a mark on his face for a while. But it had been worth it, Legolas thought smugly, remembering the look of anger on the figure's face. It had served him right, for the figure had kept poking at him, and had finally threatened him with a knife when Legolas had refused to answer the questions.  
Legolas let out a muffled sigh. The blond elf's arms were aching, for they had been behind his back for hours. His legs were numb, as well. He had not eaten for nearly ten hours, because he was supposed to have been home long before that. Legolas knew that his father was going to be severely angry with him for being late, even if he had a legitimate excuse. It wouldn't be the first time that Thranduil had lost his temper and struck him.  
Aragorn heard the faint sigh, and was surprised to see weariness, anger, slight fear, and frustration pass through the elf's eyes, as he shivered, trying to be unobtrusive about it. But Aragorn could not tell what the elf was thinking, though he still watched them carefully. He stood and slowly began to approach the elf, carrying a spare cloak in his hands.  
Legolas's green eyes silently reproached the stormy eyes of the human who gazed at him. Water still dripped from his hair and clothes, for he was far from the fire, lest he try to use it to burn his way free. Legolas squirmed a little, shivering slightly. The night air, combined with how drenched the elf was, made him cold. That fact might have had more meaning to Legolas had he not stayed busy glaring at the ones who held him prisoners. He tensed as Strider drew near. Fear leapt into his eyes, before anger replaced it. But he relaxed a little when the figure placed a cloak on him to ease the chills. Legolas took the opportunity to study the person up close, in the limited light from the campfire.  
  
Strider was certainly one to be wary of, the blond elf knew. His hair was dark brown, and he had eyes the color of a storm before he broke. Legolas knew that he was a formidable opponent and it was best to be on guard with one such as him. Strider's eyes betrayed no emotions, as he looked down as his stubborn prisoner.  
  
'I'm going out to patrol, elf, and I wouldn't recommend that you try anything while I'm gone, ' Aragorn said in Elvish. He knelt down and used his bare hand to gently wipe some of the dirt away from the bruise on the elf's face. He inspected it carefully, for it covered most of the right side of the elf's face. Legolas tried to back away, forgetting that he was still leaning against a tree. Aragorn frowned at him, sensing wariness and a tiny bit of fear, which the elf was trying to hide. 'Relax, elf. We're not going to hurt you.' He paused and rephrased that as he saw the scornful look on the blond elf's face, which was marred by the growing bruise. 'At least, not more than you've already been hurt.'  
  
'You wish that I wouldn't try anything,' Legolas muttered sarcastically, knowing that the human wouldn't be able to understand him through the gag.  
Aragorn sensed a bit of defiance in the distorted words, and gripped Legolas's shoulders hard, forcing the elf to look at him. 'I gave him a warning not to hit you again, but I will not be responsible for the consequences should he catch you trying to escape.' Legolas nodded sullenly, feigning compliance. He forced his green eyes to go bleak, to deceive the human. Aragorn looked at the elf carefully, but could not see any further sign of rebelliousness.  
  
The human stood and silently walked out of sight. Elladan glanced over at the other elf, who was suddenly acting passive and meek. Elladan was certain it was just a trick to get him to let down his guard, so he leaned against another tree, feigning sleep. But he hadn't counted on the fact that he was truly tired.  
  
Legolas licked his lips softly, as he watched the figure he was alone with. He knew now that this one was wise to the ways of elves as well. Not only did he know how to bind and keep an elf tied, he also knew to be wary of tricks. So Legolas waited until Elladan's deep breathing told him that he was truly sleeping, before he went to work. He silently shifted positions, so that he was kneeling instead of sitting on the ground, watching his guard the entire time. He brought his blood-covered hands to his right leg, and carefully slid his leggings up, until he could reach the dagger. Legolas was very careful not to make a single sound as he unsheathed it, and brought it down to the rope on his ankles.  
  
He quietly went to work, and finally cut through the cord. Legolas had to suppress a sigh of relief as the tight rope fell to the ground. He stood, before he turned the blade up, and went to work on his hands, freeing them as quickly as possible, while keeping his senses tuned for any sudden movements. He had just gotten his wrists loose when it happened.  
  
Elladan woke up. He saw red when he saw the blond elf standing without the ropes binding him any longer. Elladan jumped to his feet, and drew his short sword, before advancing swiftly on the other elf.  
  
Legolas prepared to defend himself, as he pointed his dagger at the stranger. The two circled around each other warily, before Elladan rushed towards him, and sliced at his face. The blond elf easily deflected it with his dagger, as well as the next blow. He lashed out with his foot and nearly caught the other elf off guard, had Elladan not been paying close attention. The other elf glared at Legolas, as his sword clanged against the small dagger.  
Legolas looked back coldly, before he feinted and managed to cut a slice across Elladan's face. The Elven prince was starting to see that this other person had the agility and grace of an elf, and wondered if his opponent might not actually be an elf. Legolas was tiring quickly, for he had not been able to move in hours, as well as not having slept for nearly fifteen hours straight.  
  
So the blond elf fought fiercely for his freedom, becoming slightly desperate, for time was passing quickly. If Strider returned before he was gone, Legolas knew that he would never have another chance to escape.  
  
Elladan took him by surprise with a sudden, violent and vicious blow to his ribs. Legolas felt rather heard most of them crack, and sank to his knees, gasping in pain. He tucked one hand over them, as he wordlessly glared up at Elladan. The Prince of Mirkwood took a desperate gamble and stood, ignoring the agony that shot through his broken ribs. He lashed out hard and up with his foot, and squarely struck Elladan in his jaw. The blow immediately sent the other elf unconscious.  
  
Legolas bit back a tortured scream that threatened to erupt from him, for that kick had hurt his ribs worse. The blond elf staggered out of the clearing, intent on returning home. He didn't even look back, as he painfully made his way towards his home, his breath coming in rasps.  
  
Aragorn returned to the clearing and found his foster brother out cold. He looked around and assumed that the blond elf must have freed himself and attacked Elladan. The elf moaned as he blinked his eyes.  
  
"Wake up, Elladan," Aragorn said, wanting to leave to recapture the elf. He also was worried that Elladan was seriously hurt.  
  
'Where is that little...' Elladan broke off, seeing Aragorn's frown. "He had a dagger hidden on him somewhere and used it to cut himself free!"  
  
"We must go after him, before he reaches wherever he is heading," Aragorn told the elf, as Elladan sat up slowly and rubbed his jaw. It was swollen, and a bruise was forming on it. "He got you back for hitting him, I'd say," Aragorn said, a little amused.  
  
"Let's just go to Mirkwood and let King Thranduil deal with the intruders," Elladan grumbled, vowing that if he saw the blond elf again, he was going to teach him a severe lesson.  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly. "All right, Elladan. We'll do it your way for once." He did not see the gleam of resentment in his foster brother's eyes, as Aragorn packed up their belongings. He also carried the blond elf's bow and arrows. The two then set off towards the Elven kingdom.  
Legolas was trembling as he stumbled through the rain. His ribs were hurting so bad that he could scarcely walk. His vision blurred, and the blond elf swayed, and nearly fell over. Strong arms caught and supported him from out of nowhere.  
Legolas was relieved to see that it was Haldir as he turned his head, and he weakly embraced his friend, forgetting what had happened to him momentarily. 'Tis good to see you again, Haldir, for I feared that they had taken me too far for you to find me. '  
'How were you captured?' Haldir questioned, as he held the injured prince, his sharp eyes seeing the way Legolas was struggling to breathe normally.  
'The human who took me prisoner is not as weak as he seems,' Legolas said, frowning. 'There was something almost Elven about him, and I believe that his companion was an elf.'  
Haldir nodded. 'Let's get you back to the castle, Prince Legolas, before your father finds out how long you've been gone.'  
Legolas nodded. He leaned against Haldir, as the other elf assisted him back to the castle.  
****************  
An Hour Later  
****************  
Legolas sat alone, clad only in clean, green leggings, as he ran a comb through his soft golden hair. His green eyes were closed in pleasure and pain, for although he enjoyed the feel of the comb untangling every knot or tangle he had in his fine hair, it was torturing for Legolas to raise his arms up, because his ribs had not been treated yet. He was going to see the Healers as soon as he finished brushing his long hair, which flowed freely around his face, without the customary braids in it.  
The Elven prince had taken a bath first thing when he returned to the castle, and Haldir had returned to his patrol. Legolas had thanked the `Lorien elf properly for saving his life. He now sat on a white bench on a balcony with a roof, when he heard voices from behind him.  
  
'Visitors from Rivendell!' a herald announced.  
Legolas figured that his father would take care of the visitors, as he continued brushing his hair. Once he had finished, he was going to see the Healers. The Elven prince did not believe that it could be his longtime friend, for they had not seen each other for a very long time now.  
  
'We've come to see the Prince of Mirkwood,' a voice said from inside.  
  
'The prince is on the balcony over there,' an elf informed the two visitors.  
Legolas didn't pay attention to what was being said, as he continued working on his hair. He hadn't even bothered to open his eyes, until he heard two figures approach him from behind. The elf opened his eyes, turned in mid-brush, and froze in fear.  
  
`You!' he exclaimed, recognizing them immediately, as he dropped his comb. It clattered loudly on the ground. `Did you come here to kidnap me again?'  
  
'What?' Aragorn asked in confusion, not recognizing Legolas as the elf he'd kidnapped. He was more focused on the unearthly beauty of his best friend. God, Legolas had grown even more beautiful than the last time Aragorn had seen him. His eyes were the exact color of a flawless emerald, and his hair shone like pure gold, as it billowed around the Elven prince. 'Legolas, tis I, Aragorn.'  
  
'You can't be Aragorn! You kidnapped me!' Legolas flinched a little, as he gracefully stood and crossed over to them, ignoring the pain that shot through him. Wisps of blond hair hung around his face like a halo as he looked at them neutrally. 'I still have the rope marks from where you bound my hands behind my back, as well as the ones on my ankles.' He showed them his wrists, which did have rope burns. 'And the bruise that he gave me.' Legolas turned his gaze on Elladan, as he placed an arm around his ribs. The massive bruise on the blond elf's face had grown larger.  
  
Aragorn went pale when he saw the proof of Legolas's claim in the painful red and raw welts on the blond elf's small wrists. They were from where the tight ropes had chafed his skin when he had tried to jerk free. Legolas then carefully lifted up the bottoms of his leggings, which showed identical marks on his bare ankles. Aragorn's sharp eyes caught the pain in the elf's green eyes each time he breathed in deeply, with his slender and pale arm encircling his middle.  
  
`I... kidnapped...you?' Aragorn asked, incredulous. Inwardly, he wondered how he could have made such a stupid mistake. Kidnapping Legolas was certainly a fine way for Aragorn to greet his best friend.  
  
Elladan was in too much shock to speak. That former little bane of his life had grown into a gorgeous creature, the elf thought. And it seemed that he wasn't the only who had noticed, Elladan realized, as he saw the look on Aragorn's face.  
  
To be continued 


	3. Confrontations And Revelations

Note: None of these are my characters! Elvish speech is in ` '! The Lyra herbs are my own creation! Contains hints of shounen ai between Legolas/Aragorn. This chapter has different POVs (points-of-view) which are marked with ******.  
  
Confrontations And Revelations  
  
Part 3  
  
***************  
  
Aragorn  
  
***************  
  
God, I felt like such an idiot, as I looked at Legolas.  
  
He stood before me, like a vision, with his golden hair floating around his perfect face. His emerald green eyes shone with slight fear, confusion, and anger, as he gazed at me. His skin looked soft and smooth, except for the wounds he had received. All in all, Legolas was beyond beautiful, as he stood there with only his leggings on.  
  
`How could you do such a thing?' Legolas asked in Elvish, distracting me.  
  
I felt so guilty. `I didn't know it was you, Legolas. I swear I didn't. If I had known, I would never have...'  
  
A frown appeared on his face. `So you might have done the same to Haldir, one of my brothers, or any of the other elves who were patrolling tonight?'  
  
`I didn't know-' I was cut off before I could finish my sentence.  
  
`At the very least, you should have known that I was from Mirkwood,' Legolas pointed out. `I asked you what you were doing in my father's kingdom. I can understand you not recognizing me, for I did not recognize you, either.'  
  
I started to feel a little angry myself. I knew I wasn't perfect, and I'd made a terrible mistake, not to mention jumped to an absurd conclusion. But Legolas had not exactly been forthcoming, either. `You didn't even say your name, though I asked you several times. How could I have known who you were?'  
  
Legolas looked at me neutrally. `And if Rivendell was in the middle of a war, and you were kidnapped, would you reveal who you were?' He shifted a little, wincing.  
  
`I see your point,' I said. `But it wasn't entirely my fault.'  
  
`And how do I know that you truly are Aragorn?' the beautiful elf asked. `You could be an imposter seeking to lure me into a trap.'  
  
I felt like I'd been slapped when he said that. I removed my hood, showing my dark hair and face to Legolas.  
  
He shuffled forward, trying to hide his soft hiss of pain as he brought his face close to mine. Legolas's warm breath brushed my face, as he searched my features. He finally nodded slowly.  
  
`You are Aragorn, but I do not think I know you any longer,' Legolas told me. He then looked at Elladan. `And who is he?'  
  
Elladan removed his hood, and I saw the small jerk in Legolas as he looked at my foster brother.  
  
`Elladan,' Legolas said confidently. `I know you now. Elrohir would never strike another elf.'  
  
Elladan met his gaze neutrally. `Are your ribs all right, Legolas?' he questioned.  
  
I shot a glare at Elladan and then looked back at Legolas. I asked slowly, `What happened to your ribs?'  
  
Legolas and Elladan turned to look at me, before Elladan replied, `I belted him a good one earlier.' He didn't sound like he was boasting, but neither did he sound like he regretted it.  
  
`And I bested you in spite of it,' Legolas said.  
  
I frowned. `I told you not to hurt him again, Elladan.'  
  
Legolas shrugged a little, before cringing in pain. `I'm all right, Aragorn.'  
  
`You will be,' King Thranduil said, as he walked over.  
  
Elladan and I both tensed slightly, for a similar thought crossed our minds. Thranduil would not be happy about what we had done to his son. But I was horrified at what he did next.  
  
Thranduil slowly brought his right hand back, and struck Legolas hard across the face. Legolas took it silently as he stood there. The king of Mirkwood then hit him hard across the ribs, and I bit back an angry cry when Legolas fell to the ground hard, gasping.  
  
I was livid, and if Elladan had not grabbed my arm, I would have confronted Thranduil about his questionable treatment of Legolas.  
  
Legolas saw my sudden movement towards his father and vehemently shook his head, as he bit his lower lip. I froze and stared at him.  
  
`Do you know why I did that, Legolas?' King Thranduil neutrally asked.  
  
Legolas said in a low voice, `Because I was captured and brought shame on you, and because I required assistance to return home.' He appeared to be lowering himself to his father. I didn't understand it.  
  
Thranduil nodded, pleased with the answer. `Good, Legolas. And you may not see the Healers. You know what to tell them.'  
  
`The injuries were less severe than I originally thought,' Legolas said. I saw the anger in Elladan's eyes, as we had to stand there and say or do nothing. The words that my best friend spoke sounded like a well-rehearsed excuse.  
  
Thranduil nodded once more and left silently.  
  
Legolas struggled to his feet, hissing softly again. I stepped forward to assist him, and he backed away.  
  
`No, Aragorn. If he sees you helping me, he will do it again when you are not here,' he told me, as he slowly began walking down the hall.  
  
I grabbed him by the arm, and he looked at me. `Why didn't you tell me that he hits you like that, Legolas?' Now I understood why Legolas had always wanted to come to Rivendell.  
  
`Don't interfere in matters you do not understand, Aragorn,' Legolas said, anger in his voice. `He was not always like this. It only started after my mother was killed.'  
  
***************  
  
Legolas  
  
***************  
  
I was doing my best to hide the agony my ribs were giving me, as I stood there, looking at Aragorn.  
  
My father had not always been like this, and it was the truth. True, I had known him like this for most of my long life, but if I struggled hard, I could remember the good times.  
  
I broke free of Aragorn's grasp, and took another step, determined not to show any more weakness. But the step was too much, and I nearly fell. Aragorn caught me, and scooped me into his arms.  
  
`Put me down,' I said harshly. Aragorn frowned at me, and I knew that he was going to be stubborn about this.  
  
`I will not just let you suffer like this, Legolas,' he said sternly.  
  
I glared at him. `I am the Prince of Mirkwood, and I must be above reproach. Let me go, Aragorn.'  
  
Elladan said, `I think I'm going to go find something to eat. The kitchen is still where it was last time, right?'  
  
I nodded once, glad to see him leave. I knew that I could eventually forgive Aragorn, but not Elladan. The elf had hurt me hard on purpose, and I didn't think I could forget it any time soon. Elladan walked away, after staring at me for a few moments. It made me slightly uncomfortable, so I was relieved when he left.  
  
Aragorn deliberately touched my ribs with a brush, and I could see that he knew I had nearly screamed. My wrists and ankles were painful as well, but they were nothing compared to the broken ribs.  
  
`Please, Legolas,' Aragorn said quietly. `Let someone help you for once.'  
  
For once in my life, I purposefully bit back my Elvish pride, and relaxed in Aragorn's arms. `Just this once, Aragorn,' I said. `And do not say a word to anyone.'  
  
He nodded, and I knew that he would keep it a secret. I enjoyed being in his strong, capable arms, as he carried me gently. I leaned my head against his chest, for I did not know when I would get the chance to do this again.  
  
I couldn't believe how wild and dangerous Aragorn had become. He was as handsome as ever, with his stormy eyes and brown hair. But I could see that he now had a new side to him, and it intrigued me, in spite of my anger.  
  
`Do you eat enough?' Aragorn questioned. `You are lighter than a bird, Legolas.'  
  
`Elves are light and fleet,' I pointed out. `And I eat properly.' I resented it when Aragorn tried to treat me like a child, which I felt like he was doing now.  
  
Aragorn said, `It wasn't my intention to treat you like a child. I was merely expressing my concern for a friend.'  
  
Pain went through me at the word `friend'. It was so strange that a single word could hurt so badly.  
  
I remained silent as he carefully opened the door to my bedroom and entered it, using his foot to nudge it closed. He crossed the room and laid me down on my bed, before returning to the door and locking it.  
  
Aragorn then came back to where I lay, and took off his pack. As he rummaged through it, searching for the herbs he needed, as well as bandages, I watched him carefully, hiding the secret within my heart. For I didn't know how to tell him.  
  
How do you tell your best friend that you are in love with him? And how do you also tell him that you are angry with him for stupidly kidnapping you?  
  
I honestly didn't know.  
  
To be continued 


	4. Explanations

Note: None of these are my characters! The POV is back to normal again; I just thought it would make their feelings understood a little better. As to why Legolas didn't use his bow and arrows when he first saw Aragorn and Elladan- first, the storm was bad enough so that even the two elves could not recognize each other, and he might have hit the wrong person. Second, whoever he shot would probably have died, if the arrow found its mark, which Legolas's usually do. Elvish speech is in ` '. Contains hints of shounen ai between Legolas/Aragorn.  
  
Explanations  
  
Part 4  
  
Legolas watched Aragorn neutrally, as the human being to split the leaves and herbs he held. Bandages lay on the bed beside the injured elf, who was having to fight back an urge to do one of two different things, both of which would seriously hurt his broken ribs. Legolas reflected on his thoughts silently, as Aragorn began applying aloe to the rope burns on his wrists, a slight hiss of pain escaping from his lips.  
  
First, he wanted to grab Aragorn and shake him for what he'd done. Best friends didn't kidnap each other as if it were an everyday occurrence. Legolas had anger in him that he needed to vent, but he did not want to do it on Aragorn. If he did, he would be no better than his father. Legolas was quite used to being the target of Thranduil's rages.  
  
Second, Legolas wanted to grab Aragorn and kiss him, for he had missed him so much! And then he wanted to shake him and find out what took so long for him to come to Mirkwood. Aragorn knew that Legolas's father wouldn't let him leave, or so the elf thought. So why hadn't Aragorn come back sooner? Legolas was hurt over that, for he had long felt deep feelings for his best friend. His heart had been broken when his father had forced him to remain at Mirkwood, at first by lock and key, and then by ensuring that Legolas was unable to even ride a horse.  
  
Aragorn remained silent, as he treated the rope burns tenderly. He could see that Legolas was still upset with him, which the astonishingly pretty elf had a right to be. God knows that he would be furious if Legolas had done the same thing to him. But his thoughts were on the dainty features that his best friend had. Aragorn had never thought that he would call another male- Man or Elf- beautiful, but it was the only word to describe Legolas. And yet it did not seem like enough.  
  
Legolas caught the gaze that Aragorn sent to him. `I will eventually forgive you, Aragorn, for my physical wounds will heal soon enough. My pride, however, demands a rematch when I am healed.'  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly. `Then we shall have one.' He offered a hand to Legolas, who took it and sat up slowly. A soft whimper emerged from the elf's perfect lips anyway, sounding to Aragorn like the mewing of a kitten.  
  
Legolas's ribs protested when Aragorn gently prodded them, testing to see which were broken. There were very few that weren't, now, thanks to King Thranduil. Another whimper sounded, followed by a gasp of pain, as the human touched a large multi-colored bruise over one of the blond elf's ribs.  
  
Aragorn sighed and looked at his best friend. `Only one is not broken, and most of the others have two different breaks in them. Your Elven healing ability will not heal these very quickly.'  
  
Legolas nodded slowly. `How long will it take them to heal, Aragorn?'  
  
`If you are not struck there again, they may be healed in a little more than two weeks.' Aragorn held a hint of anger in his voice. If Thranduil weren't the king here, and if Legolas wouldn't be severely punished, the foster son of Lord Elrond would say a few choice words to Legolas's `father'. What kind of a father did this to his own son?  
  
Legolas groaned. `Will I be able to ride a horse in three days?' he asked quickly. A little too quickly for Aragorn's liking.  
  
Aragorn shook his head. `You need to stay in bed at least that long, Legolas.' He looked sharply at the elf, for he saw a slight hint of resignation in the elf's emerald eyes.  
  
`Will you and Elladan be staying here for long?' Legolas questioned sharply, knowing that he could not explain his reaction to his best friend. But Legolas knew that Thranduil would never let him stay behind when the other elves went out hunting for food and water. If he tried to convince his father to let him stay, Thranduil would strike him again, and force him to go anyway. That was going to be a painful trip. And even if Legolas went, he was sure to get hit again, because his broken ribs would prevent him from being able to use a bow and arrow.  
  
`Perhaps, but I can't speak for Elladan. It depends on whether the Prince of Mirkwood hate me or not if I leave,' Aragorn told him.  
  
`No, I don't hate you, Aragorn. I am slightly angry with you, but I could never hate you,' Legolas said earnestly. Aragorn began to bind the elf's broken ribs carefully, when the sounds of a dagger picking the lock on the door drew their attention. Legolas tensed and flinched, as Aragorn finishing binding his ribs. The human turned and swiftly drew his sword.  
  
Haldir opened the door quietly, wondering what he would find this time. How badly had Thranduil injured his son this time, the elf wondered, seething silently. He and Legolas never knocked, for Haldir was like a second father to the much (in his opinion) younger elf. But the older elf did not expect to walk directly into the blade of a sword.  
  
`Who are you?' Aragorn snapped. `And why didn't you knock?' He looked at the elf he had at his sword point.  
  
`Stop, Aragorn!' Legolas cried, flinching. `Don't you recognize Haldir from `Lorien? Must you always jump to conclusions?' He couldn't keep a cry of pain in, as he attempted to jump to his feet.  
  
Haldir lashed out at once. He struck at the hand of the human, the one the sword hilt was in. He delivered a forceful blow which startled Aragorn, as his sword dropped to the ground.  
  
The elf coolly looked at Aragorn, before turning a concerned gaze on Legolas. He crossed over to the bed and gently made the younger elf lay down. `Do not make your injuries worse,' Haldir said a little sternly, but Legolas saw that he was only half serious.  
  
Aragorn was jealous, as Haldir sat on the edge of the bed and brushed the hair off of Legolas's face. He turned and re-locked the door sullenly, before watching the two elves together.  
  
`Do not fear, Legolas, for your father will not trouble you again tonight,' Haldir reassured the tense elf. `I slipped it into the wine he drank. He will not wake for a while. How badly did he hurt you this time?' A soft hand touched the new bruise on Legolas's face. `I'm sorry I couldn't stop him sooner.'  
  
`What do you mean, this time?' Aragorn questioned angrily. He walked over to the two elves, trying to control his jealousy.  
  
Legolas told Haldir that he was all right, but that unless something happened to prevent the hunt in three days, it would happen again.  
  
Haldir looked at Aragorn neutrally, casting his eyes over the human? No, he seemed to possess Elvish grace as well, and agility. `A half-elf, I presume?'  
  
`Aragorn, foster son of Lord Elrond and the heir of Isildur,' Aragorn said. He nodded to Haldir's question.  
  
`Mayhap I should drug the Elven horses,' Haldir murmured.  
  
`Why does Thranduil hurt Legolas like that?" Aragorn demanded. `How long has this been going on?'  
  
Legolas remained tight-lipped, and only said one thing. `Tis none of your concern, Aragorn.' He spoke coldly, but knew it had to be done.  
  
Haldir turned a compassionate gaze to Aragorn, for he knew that this must be the one that the young Prince of Mirkwood had longed for over the centuries. Aragorn looked back with jealousy in his grey eyes. Haldir smiled gently at him, before turning to Legolas.  
  
Legolas had turned his gaze from both Haldir and Aragorn, for he did not want to see the reproach in Haldir's eyes, and the pain in Aragorn's beautiful stormy eyes. Haldir gripped his shoulder hard, and Legolas turned a stony gaze on the other elf whom he regarded as a second father. Haldir had done his best to protect Legolas from his father ever since he'd arrived from `Lorien, along with other elves to aid in the war.  
  
`Tell him,' Haldir said firmly. `He has the right to at least know what is going on, Legolas.'  
  
`He saw it for himself, Haldir,' Legolas told the older elf. He looked at Aragorn. `My father has been like that ever since my mother was murdered centuries ago. He takes his anger out on me, and the only explanation I can think of is because I look almost exactly like her, according to my older brothers.'  
  
Aragorn gasped in shock, as Haldir continued.  
  
`I found out what Thranduil was doing about a week after I arrived. The Elven king uses any excuse to strike his youngest son, no matter what the cause. I have done my best to protect him by keeping him drugged when he is like this,' the elf explained.  
  
Understanding dawned in Aragorn's eyes. `Why doesn't Legolas just leave Mirkwood?'  
  
Legolas laughed bitterly, and then hissed in pain. `Why do you think I never visited you again? First my father locked me up, and when I persisted, he made certain that I could not leave by arranging for `accidents' to happen. You know I would have come if I could have.'  
  
`So Thranduil is the reason you never returned?' Anger soured through Aragorn, as he really wished that he could teach the Elven king a lesson or two. How could he harm someone so beautiful, especially when it was his own blood? `Does Lord Elrond know of this?'  
  
Legolas's eyes went cold, as he went numb. `Word of this is not to reach Lord Elrond. Or I will tell him just what you and Elladan did to me. I don't think he'd be too happy about that,' the blond elf said cruelly. If Elrond ever discovered what his father was doing to him, Legolas knew that there would be major trouble, for the Elven lord was fond of him.  
  
Aragorn and Haldir both gasped in shock at the cold look in Legolas's eyes and on his face.  
  
To be continued 


	5. The Hunt

Note: None of these are my characters! Elvish speech is in ` '. Contains hints of shounen ai between Legolas/Aragorn. Takes place three days later.  
  
The Hunt  
  
Part 5  
  
Aragorn was severely frustrated that Legolas was essentially blackmailing him into remaining silent. But Legolas was afraid that if Lord Elrond found out that King Thranduil regularly beat him that a war would break out. So he wouldn't budge on the issue.  
  
Haldir did his best to keep Thranduil away from Legolas, but could not get the hunt delayed. He disapproved of what Legolas was doing, but knew that Thranduil treated Legolas much crueler than the Elven prince let on. If Elrond confronted the Elven king, Thranduil might kill his son. So he alternated between comforting Legolas and telling Aragorn the reason why Legolas didn't want Elrond to know.  
  
The older elf kept a sharp eye on Legolas as they rode on the hunt. Beads of sweat were running down his face, and he was clenching his hands together. This was pure agony to Legolas, Haldir could see. The broken ribs were going to impair him and there was no way Legolas could kill anything with an arrow.  
  
Thranduil didn't even acknowledge the excruciating pain that Legolas was going through, though most of the elves looked at the younger elf sympathetically as Legolas tried to keep from screaming. They knew that when they divided into teams to make certain that Legolas and Haldir would be together. It would be cruel to make the Prince hunt with his blood father.  
  
When the teams were split off, the elves positioned themselves, and Haldir and Legolas were a team. They rode off together, not saying a word.  
  
As soon as Haldir heard the sounds of the other teams galloping off, to give himself and Legolas time, he turned to the younger elf. "Hold on, Legolas. We're almost done," he said gently in Elvish. Haldir took out a cloth and wiped the sweat off of Legolas's forehead.  
  
Legolas nodded, and the two began to hunt. Rather, Haldir did the hunting, killing a few things with his own bow and arrows, before replacing his weapons. He then picked up the Prince's bow and arrows, which had different markings. Haldir shot and killed some more animals, just enough to satisfy King Thranduil. He placed the bow and quiver back on Legolas, and gathered up the dead animals, placing them in a large brown bag.  
  
The two blond elves then made their way back to the castle, and they were the first to arrive.  
  
Haldir handed the bag off to a servant, before he picked Legolas up in his arms and carried the weak Prince to his room. The servants knew better than to say anything about this to Thranduil.  
  
Aragorn was pacing inside the room, when a foot suddenly kicked the door open. Haldir came in, and looked at Aragorn. The elf exchanged a look of anger with the half-elf, before he brought Legolas over to his bed and laid him down.  
  
A whimper forced its way out of Legolas's throat. Haldir turned and walked to the door, where a few servants were hovering.  
  
`Bring some water and quickly,' the other elf told them. The servants quickly did so, and Haldir carried it over to the bed. He wet the cloth he'd wiped Legolas's brow with earlier, and placed it on his forehead.  
  
Aragorn gritted his teeth in jealousy, but was deeply worried about how lethargic Legolas seemed. His best friend and blackmailer was trying to turn onto his side, little whimpers.  
  
`Lie still, Legolas,' Haldir said. `Your ribs will not like being moved if you lay on your side.'  
  
`It hurts too much,' Legolas moaned.  
  
`What hurts?' Aragorn questioned. He stood beside Haldir and tried to soothe his friend.  
  
Legolas shook his head stubbornly. `Can't tell you...' He thrashed again and turned on his side, ignoring the pain in his ribs now. It hurt less than his back did.  
  
`Legolas, where does it hurt?' Haldir said sternly.  
  
Legolas bit his lower lip and shook his head again. Tears were in his eyes, and the Elven Prince of Mirkwood despised himself for this show of weakness.  
  
Haldir frowned, as did Aragorn.  
  
`Tell us, Legolas,' Aragorn said angrily.  
  
`I won't tell you,' Legolas said stubbornly.  
  
Haldir touched the young elf's shoulder and rewarded with a cry of pain. `What's wrong with your shoulder?'  
  
`I can't tell you,' Legolas said, continuously shaking his head. He was on his side, and turned his face away from the others. His back was to them, as well.  
  
Haldir was not easily deterred, and he lifted up the back of Legolas's shirt. The elf then gasped in horror.  
  
Fresh blood covered Legolas's back, as far as Haldir could see.  
  
Aragorn got a good look at it and went as white as a sheet. `Did Thranduil do that?' he whispered.  
  
Legolas refused to speak, as Haldir forced him to sit up long enough to remove the shirt and tunic.  
  
Whip lashes were intertwined with sword slices, and what looked like finger-nail scratches all over Legolas's back. They were raw and fresh, and red.  
  
Haldir immediately began to clean some of the blood off with his cloth, and gestured for Aragorn to lock and close the door.  
  
But the cuts weren't the worst of it. Several burn marks were also there, which previously had been covered with the blood.  
  
Aragorn swore sharply. `I'm telling my father, and I don't care if you do tell him,' he said angrily. `This is too much.'  
  
`He didn't do it,' Legolas lied. `I did it to myself.'  
  
Haldir glared at Legolas. `Don't you dare to tell me a lie like that, Legolas. You can't even reach your back enough to do this.'  
  
`I did do it to myself,' Legolas persisted.  
  
`Why are you lying for your father?' Aragorn demanded. `What are you so scared of?'  
  
`I...' Legolas was scared and angry, as he looked at his two friends. His fear for Aragorn kept him saying what the truth.  
  
Haldir pressed him as well. `I regard you like a son, Legolas. Who did this to you? I am certain we both know who did.'  
  
Legolas shook his head. `I can't say the words.'  
  
Aragorn grew angry. `What the hell are you so afraid of, Legolas? What did Thranduil say to you?'  
  
`He'll kill you if I tell you he did it,' Legolas burst out finally. `So just... just go home, Aragorn!' Legolas squeezed his eyes closed, as tears began to run down his face.  
  
To be continued 


	6. Sacrifice Of Love

Note: None of these are my characters! Elvish speech is in ` '. Contains hints of shounen ai between Legolas/Aragorn. Violence warning!  
  
Sacrifice Of Love  
  
Part 6  
  
Haldir's eyes suddenly lit up with understanding. He took Legolas carefully in his arms. `Legolas, Thranduil cannot kill Aragorn, for he is the foster son of Lord Elrond.'  
  
Legolas miserably shook his head. `He will! He said he would!'  
  
Aragorn was in shock. `I am not going to leave you here, Legolas!' he vowed. `We'll both get out of here.' He looked at Haldir.  
  
`I agree, young one. I cannot always be there when Legolas needs me, and I believe it is time for him to escape.' Haldir wiped away the tears on Legolas's face. `Enough is enough!'  
  
Aragorn had never seen Haldir so angry. `Whoa...' he murmured.  
  
`Aragorn, I know that Elladan is here with you. Can you send him to take a letter to your foster father?' Haldir questioned.  
  
Aragorn nodded grimly. `I will.'  
  
Haldir and Aragorn worked together, first to reassure Legolas that everything would be all right, and second, to tend to his back.  
  
Haldir produced some bandages, as Aragorn applied the herbs to speed the healing. Legolas lay on his side sniffling a little.  
  
But the Prince of Mirkwood was relieved when the herbs numbed the pain he felt from his back. Haldir gently bandaged it, and Legolas smiled at them both gratefully.  
  
`But even if I leave, what will keep my father from coming after me?' Legolas questioned quietly.  
  
`Elrond will prevent it, for one thing,' Haldir said grimly. `He is fond of you, Legolas, and does not tolerate such actions against another elf. Even if Thranduil is a king.'  
  
`You are correct, Haldir. My foster father will be most unhappy. Thranduil's actions towards Legolas are unthinkable. How could this have gone on for so long without anyone else finding out?' Aragorn demanded.  
  
`I was forbidden to tell anyone,' Legolas said in a flat voice. `If I did, he said he would kill them and me.'  
  
Haldir swore under his breath. `Legolas, what he does to you is wrong. No-one should be treated like this.'  
  
Aragorn nodded. `Especially you. You didn't do anything wrong.'  
  
`So it's not my fault?' Legolas questioned softly. `He always said it was my fault, because I was a failure and hopeless.'  
  
`You are not a failure,' Aragorn told his best friend. `And it not your fault.' He cupped Legolas's face in his hands and looked him squarely in the eyes. `Never believe that something like this is your fault, Legolas.'  
  
Legolas's green eyes sprinkled with tears. He kissed Aragorn on the lips, forgetting everything else momentarily.  
  
Aragorn responded, making the kiss sweet and deep. His hands traced every delicate feature on Legolas's face.  
  
Haldir looked faintly amused as he averted his gaze a little.  
  
Legolas then remembered that Haldir was watching and broke the kiss. He flushed as he saw the older elf winking at him.  
  
Aragorn turned red, too, when he saw the look on Haldir's face.  
  
`Fear not,' Haldir told them. `I will not judge you, for elves do sometimes take up with one of their own sex.'  
  
The two turned crimson then.  
  
Legolas coughed a little, unable to meet Haldir's gaze.  
  
Aragorn stared at the floor.  
  
A banging sound on the door drew everyone's attention.  
  
`Legolas!' Thranduil shouted angrily in a drunken slur. `I know you're in there with your little friend!'  
  
The three inside the room tensed immediately.  
  
`He's drunk,' Haldir swore.  
  
`Now what?" Aragorn hissed.  
  
Legolas cringed in fear. `Not again...' he whispered. His back was still raw.  
  
Then Haldir had an idea, and he was grateful now that he faintly resembled Legolas. Haldir quickly wrapped a blanket around Legolas and pushed him towards Aragorn.  
  
`Go hide! Now!' Haldir said, as he quickly messed with his hair and pulled on Legolas's discarded cloak. `If he sees you, Aragorn, you will face his wrath. Do nothing, no matter what,' the elf told him.  
  
Legolas protested, but Aragorn covered the elf's mouth with his hand. He half-carried his best friend into the closet and knelt down with the blond elf, as Thranduil burst into the room and attacked Haldir, mistaking him for Legolas. That was what the older elf had planned to happen.  
  
Tears ran down Legolas's face. He tried to burst out of the closet, but Aragorn restrained him, and prevented him from speaking. Both flinched at the numerous blows and smacks they heard, as they cowered together in the closet.  
  
Haldir was able to deflect some of the blows. Thranduil was much more drunk than usual, so he didn't even notice who he was attacking. Or that the person was able to defend himself fairly well.  
  
But Haldir could not block every blow, for the Elven king would have known that something was amiss. Legolas was not strong enough to fight off his father and knew better than to try.  
  
Thranduil didn't even comprehend when his `son' stopped fighting back. He unleashed his full fury on Haldir.  
  
Legolas was weeping now, glad now that Aragorn was holding onto him.  
  
Aragorn thought this was the bravest thing he'd ever seen Haldir do, as the elf let Thranduil beat him up.  
  
Legolas pressed himself against Aragorn, unable to watch anymore. Why, Haldir, the younger elf sobbed silently. `Haldir...' he whispered.  
  
Aragorn flinched. He had to close his eyes finally. He couldn't stand just sitting here and listening any longer. The sounds of torture were unbearable, though Haldir never cried out. That would have revealed that he was not Legolas.  
  
The beating went on for hours, until Thranduil finally stood and stumbled out of the room.  
  
Haldir coughed up blood into his hand, as he slowly sat up, hiding the pain.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn stood and quickly made their way out of the closet and to the battered elf.  
  
`Why, Haldir?' Legolas whispered as he saw how badly beaten the elf, whom he wished was his true father, had been.  
  
`Because I love as a son, Legolas. I will do anything to protect you,' Haldir told the younger elf. `And he would have killed you this time.'  
  
Aragorn was wishing that he could kill Thranduil right now. He vowed that Legolas would not spend another night in Mirkwood.  
  
To be continued 


	7. Secret Agendas

Note: None of these are my characters! Sorry for the delay, but my muse gave me a bit of trouble on this particular story. Yes, I know that Legolas's eyes aren't green, but I like them. Shounen ai between Legolas/Aragorn! Elvish speech is in `'. Takes place a few moments after the last chapter.  
  
Secret Agendas  
  
Part 7  
  
Elladan knocked on the door to Legolas's room. He was searching for Aragorn, but he also wanted another look at how delicately beautiful the youngest son of Thranduil had become. Of course, Elladan had not forgotten what Legolas had done to him, but the blond, innocent-looking creature was strangely attractive to him.  
  
`Who is it?' Legolas asked in Elvish, as he sat on the bed next to Haldir. His voice was  
  
soft and slightly shaky, for he was still distraught over what his father had done to Haldir.  
  
Aragorn stood in front of the two blond elves, ready to do something- anything- if it was  
  
Thranduil.  
  
`Tis Elladan,' the son of Elrond answered. `I'm looking for Aragorn.'  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn and nodded. The half-elf walked over to the door and opened it long enough for his older foster brother to enter, before he closed and locked it.  
  
Elladan was upset to see the bandages that Legolas wore, which were wrapped around his back and ribs. The younger blond elf wore no shirt, so the white wrappings stood out.  
  
Haldir was using a wet cloth to clean off the blood on his face- carefully. He was pretty sore, but hadn't been hurt too badly. The older elf had managed to avoid being seriously injured, unlike the youngest Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
`What happened to you?' Elladan asked, stunned, and then he caught sight of Haldir. `Both of you?'  
  
Legolas tensed and became tight-lipped. He turned away and looked at Haldir.  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas and shook his head, before turning to his brother. `Remember what we saw King Thranduil do to Legolas the first day?'  
  
Elladan nodded slowly.  
  
`He does it all the time, Elladan,' Aragorn said grimly. `And I'm not going to stand for it.'  
  
`He hits you like that all the time?' Elladan questioned, shocked. He looked at the young elf. What could such an exquisite beauty like Legolas do to deserve that, he wondered.  
  
Aragorn caught the look on his brother's face. `Legolas doesn't do anything to deserve it. But he can't stay here any longer. Elladan, I want you to take a message to Elrond and tell him what is going on.'  
  
Elladan thought for a few moments. If he did as Aragorn wanted, Legolas would leave Mirkwood, probably permanently, and reside in Rivendell. That would mean that he could see the blond elf as much as he wished, and maybe even get an opportunity to gain Legolas's favor. However, Aragorn would be there as well and would be a competitor.  
  
If Elladan did not take the message, Legolas would continue to be beaten, and Thranduil might one day kill him. But Elladan could arrange for Aragorn to be banished from Mirkwood, along with Haldir, who apparently agreed with Aragorn.  
  
Elladan was not certain how to proceed. He honestly didn't want Legolas to be killed, but neither did he want the pretty elf to jump into Aragorn's arms. Maybe he could persuade his father to send Aragorn on another mission, Elladan thought. He decided to go along with it... At least, for now, until Legolas's safety was no longer in question.  
  
`I guess,' Elladan said reluctantly. `But shouldn't he get out of here as soon as possible? And what happened to Haldir? How'd he get here from `Lorien?'  
  
Aragorn nodded. `As soon as possible, we're leaving.' He sighed as he answered Elladan's repeated question. `Haldir pretended to be Legolas when Thranduil came to hurt him again, because Legolas's back is...' Aragorn shook his head.  
  
`I was sent by Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn to aid Mirkwood soon after the goblins and other rogue minions of Sauron began attacking Lothlorien,' Haldir explained, as he painfully stood.  
  
Legolas said nothing, as he listened to the others speaking. He was lost in thought, wondering how they could leave Mirkwood when it was forbidden for him to go anywhere without his father's permission. And Legolas was slightly afraid of what his father might do if he found out what Aragorn and Haldir were planning.  
  
Elladan left soon after, and made his way to the stables. He mounted his horse and galloped off hard, riding for Mirkwood. But, as usual, his motives for helping were purely selfish.  
  
Aragorn and Haldir looked at Legolas, who had a slightly troubled expression on his face as he sat on the bed.  
  
`What's wrong, Legolas?' Aragorn questioned.  
  
`It will take Elladan a few days to reach Rivendell,' Legolas said finally. `What happens until then?'  
  
`You are not staying here,' Haldir told the younger elf firmly. `There must be a cave or something where you can hide without having to worry about your father finding you.'  
  
Legolas nodded slowly, but his eyes were unreadable. `Nowhere near Mirkwood is there a secret place which he does not know about.'  
  
Aragorn frowned thoughtfully. `I know of a cave that is pretty hard to find, outside of Mirkwood. We could all hide there.'  
  
Haldir shook his head. `It would be too suspicious if I disappeared as well. I was sent to aid Thranduil, not get mixed up in his plots. But I could not stand by and watch you suffer, Legolas. You and Aragorn need to hide, not me.'  
  
`But if he finds out, he'll kill you,' Legolas cried softly, not wishing to draw unwanted attention.  
  
`He cannot kill me, Legolas. If he did so, Thranduil would not have an easy time of explaining why I died to the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien.' Haldir looked a tiny bit amused.  
  
Aragorn sighed deeply. `Legolas and I should leave before Thranduil wakes up.'  
  
Legolas said quietly, `I can't leave. The guards are under orders not to let me out of Mirkwood's borders unless my father is with me.'  
  
Haldir thought for a few moments, as did Aragorn.  
  
`Maybe a disguise would be in order,' Haldir finally said.  
  
`Indeed,' Aragorn said, as he inspected his smaller friend. `You're too pretty for your own good,' the half elf said, with a pucker in his forehead.  
  
Legolas flushed slightly. `Tis how my mother looked. I cannot help it if I resemble her.'  
  
Haldir gazed at Legolas as well. `Aragorn is right, Legolas,' he mused, as he touched a hand to the Prince of Mirkwood's long, graceful hair. `Maybe a haircut and a bit of dirt...' Haldir took Legolas's face in his hands. `That might do the trick, along with some older clothes of mine; a brown robe, white shirt, and dark leggings.'  
  
Legolas gaped. `A haircut? I will not cut my hair! I've never cut it before and I will not start now!'  
  
`Keep your voice down,' Aragorn hissed. `Legolas, it's only hair.'  
  
`Easy for you to say! I promised my mother I would never cut it...' Legolas bowed his head, in a painful memory. `The day before she was murdered... She said it was pretty and she loved to run her fingers through it as she brushed it for me. For it was so like her own hair...'  
  
Aragorn placed a comforting hand on Legolas's shoulder. `I'm sure she'd want you to cut it if it would help you escape from harm, Legolas.'  
  
A silver tear ran down the younger elf's face, as he closed his eyes for a few moments. When he opened them, Legolas had regained his composure.  
  
Haldir said quietly, `I shall go get the clothes from my room.' The taller elf furtively left the room and went to his own, closing the door behind him.  
  
Aragorn unsheathed one of his small daggers, as Legolas tilted his head down, his golden hair flowing behind him. The blond elf flinched as Aragorn took a hold of his hair and began to cut it.  
  
To be continued 


	8. The Escape

Note: None of these are my characters! Sorry that Legolas is not acting like himself, but he's been through physical abuse for most of his life… He'll be back to normal, after spending some time in Rivendell (a few years). (And so will his hair) *cringes and ducks to avoid the blows* Elvish speech is in ''. Takes place a few hours after the last chapter.

The Escape

Part 8

Legolas was miserable, as he touched his poor hair. 

Haldir replaced the hood over the younger elf's head and gently swatted the hand away. He carefully inspected the Prince of Mirkwood, and could not believe his eyes. Legolas was not recognizable from any other young male elf in Mirkwood, now.

Haldir had dressed Legolas in brown leggings, with a red shirt and blue tunic, which had belonged to him. The clothes were faded and worn, so they did not stand out. A cloak with a hood hung around the Elven prince's shoulders. Dirt streaks had been placed on the young elf's face and in his now short hair, to hide his natural beauty. Legolas had on an old pair of his shoes, for Haldir's were too big, and he wore coverings on his hands.

'I suppose I must leave my own bow and arrows behind?' Legolas asked wistfully.

Aragorn and Haldir both nodded.

'They would stand out, Legolas,' Aragorn told him, not unsympathetic. He could see how unhappy his friend was over his hair. 'It's better to remain unknown, at least for now. And your hair will grow back quickly, as does the hair of most elves.'

Legolas nodded, but was not noticeably any happier.

Haldir handed Legolas a plain bow and arrows, which had been Haldir's at Legolas's age. A sword was given as well. Again, there were no identifying marks.

Legolas sheathed the sword, and slung the quiver over his shoulder. He had packed a small bag, with some trinkets to remind him of home, as well as a small picture of his mother, which had been hand-drawn by one of the other elves. It was a perfect likeness to her. Some money was in there as well; all that the Prince had.

Now Legolas embraced the one who should have been his father tightly.

'Be careful,' Legolas pleaded. 'If he finds out it was you who helped me, run away. Don't stay here.'

Haldir hugged the younger elf back. 'I will be careful. If possible, I will leave, but I must write to Lady Galadriel first and ask for permission.' He then looked at both Aragorn and Legolas. 'Take care of each other,' he said quietly.

Legolas nodded, hiding his tears. Aragorn nodded as well.

The two friends were then led out of Legolas's room by Haldir, who took them to the stables. Once there, Haldir took up a conversation with another elf.

The elves around the stables thought nothing of it, as Aragorn and Legolas mounted the same horse.

Legolas's back was too sore for him to ride alone, so he sat behind Aragorn. His slender arms were looped around Aragorn's waist, as the two galloped off together.

Legolas glanced back at Haldir, before turning towards their destination.

Haldir prayed that Legolas would be safe and well, as the blond elf went back inside of the castle.

Aragorn and Legolas both tensed when they were halted by the guards at the borders of Mirkwood.

They were instructed to dismount, which they did.

Aragorn was easily recognized in the daylight as the foster son of Lord Elrond of Rivendell by the guards as they inspected him closely. They then turned to Legolas.

To the Elven Prince's credit, he betrayed no sign of fear as he removed his hood when ordered to. The guards searched his features carefully, but did not know him.

'Who are you?' they questioned sharply in Elvish.

Legolas's eyes flickered to Aragorn's grey ones in slight fear, for he did not know what to say.

'His name is Lerone,' Aragorn said quickly, using the name of one of his Elven friends at Rivendell, who also had blond hair. He would explain it to his friend later. It was more important to get out of Mirkwood right now.

Legolas nodded in agreement. The guards would recognize his voice if he spoke.

The guard that was closest to Legolas frowned at him. 'Can you not speak for yourself?'

Legolas shook his head quickly.

'My friend is ill and needs medicine to cure him. If we may be on our way…' Aragorn said warningly.

The two guards exchanged a look, before nodding. Lord Elrond's foster son did not take kindly to delays. 

'Go ahead,' one finally said, waving them on.

The two younger elves climbed back onto their Elvish horse, and rode on.

Legolas was trying not to breathe hard, but did not succeed. Aragorn could feel the rising and falling of Legolas's chest on his back.

As soon as they had put a few miles between Mirkwood and themselves, Aragorn drew the horse up and looked at Legolas.

'Are you all right?' he questioned.

Legolas nodded. 'I couldn't speak, for those two guards knew my voice. I've spoken with them before.'

Aragorn accepted the explanation, and dug his knees into the horse. The Elvish stallion galloped off again, as the two friends headed towards Aragorn's cave.

Legolas was flinching, but hiding his pain from his friend. His ribs were hurting terribly, as they rode along. And his back was sore, as well. But he also enjoyed the feel of Aragorn in his arms.

Aragorn was trying not to think of how good it felt to be in Legolas's arms, as he directed the horse towards the cave.

*************************

Somewhere Near Rivendell

*************************

Elladan had not stopped to rest, as he raced towards his home. He was nearly driving his horse beyond its endurance, for they had been traveling for over five hours, without a single break.

The son of Elrond intended to make certain that Legolas was brought to Rivendell quickly, before Aragorn had the chance to make a move on the beautiful elf. Such a fair and delicate creature deserved better than a half elf, Elladan thought. He shot down the guilt he felt at such a thought. He wasn't saying that Aragorn was unworthy, the elf thought to himself. It was just that he wanted Legolas for himself. Aragorn was too tough to be with someone who was as fragile as Legolas seemed to be.

So Elladan traveled as fast as he could, hoping to reach Rivendell tomorrow, instead of the two or three days that Aragorn had believe that it would take him.

The older elf was jealous that his foster brother was alone with Legolas right now, probably heading for the secret cave. They would be alone together, having a chance to renew their friendship. Elladan did not like that idea at all.

Elladan vowed that as soon as Legolas was in Rivendell, he was going to have Aragorn sent to the North for a year or two. Elrond would probably agree, for Aragorn was the heir of Isildur, Elven blood or not. Once he was gone, things would be much easier.

And then, Legolas would be alone for the taking, Elladan thought grimly. And he would be the one to take him.

 To be continued


	9. Painful Truths

Note: None of these are my characters! This will be an A/L slash fic! That means a male/male pairing. Sorry that Legolas will be back to normal, after spending some time in Rivendell. *is still hiding, and waves to Mercuria, who is also hiding* Elvish speech is in ''. Takes place the night after the last chapter. Um, and please don't throw any more boulders at Elladan… I need him alive! At least for a while…

Painful Truths

Part 9

****************

Rivendell

****************

Elladan was pleased that he had reached his home so early. He galloped his horse to the stables and dismounted. The Elf then raced into the castle, searching for his father.

Lord Elrond had retired for the evening, but awoke at the commotion he heard. The Elven lord yawned, and climbed out of bed, before making his way over to the door.

'Where is my father?' Elladan asked sharply. 'I need to speak with him at once!'

'Elladan, keep your voice down,' Elrond said sternly, as he opened the door to his room and peered out. 'You'll wake everyone.'

Elladan bit back anger at the reprimand. 'Forgive me, but I bring an urgent message from Aragorn.'

Elrond frowned slightly, but gestured for Elladan to enter his room. The Elven lord saw that many of his people were watching, as his son walked into his room.

'Return to your dreams,' Elrond told them. 'I will deal with this.' He followed Elladan into his room, and closed the door behind them. The calm and stoic Elven lord then looked at his son. 'What is so urgent, Elladan?'

'Prince Legolas of Mirkwood needs a haven, my father. Aragorn and I discovered that his father…' Elladan pretended to wince in sympathy. 'Thranduil beats him every day. We saw it for ourselves, and are gravely concerned. His father came to close to killing him.'

Elrond's lips tightened. He was fond of Legolas, for he regarded him as one of his own children. 'And both of you did nothing to stop Thranduil?' he asked, frowning slightly. Elrond knew that Elladan had been none too fond of Legolas when the blond elf was younger. But he was surprised that Aragorn had not acted to defend his best friend.

'Legolas said we would be hurt, as well, if we tried to stop his father,' Elladan explained.

'Legolas is always welcome in Rivendell, Elladan. Have him brought here for safety, for Elves should not strike other Elves, father or not,' Elrond said neutrally, which showed his displeasure. The Elven lord was willing to face Thranduil's wrath over this matter. He did not want another case of Elves killing their own Kin.

Elladan was pleased. 'I shall go fetch Legolas, then. He and Aragorn snuck out of Mirkwood and are hiding in his secret cave.'

'Do so after you rest a bit, Elladan. You tremble with exhaustion. Mayhap I should send Elrohir to bring them here,' Elrond mused.

Elladan started to protest, then stopped. If he stayed here, he could clean up and get refreshed before Legolas arrived. He could also ensure that Legolas and Aragorn had rooms far apart from each other.

Elrond looked at his son. 'I believe that there are no spare rooms, so they will share a room again. Get some rest, my son.' The Elven lord left his room, and went to find Elrohir.

Elladan gritted his teeth, before he stormed off to his room to grab some clean clothes. He then went to the bathing room and cleaned himself off. In the distance, he heard a horse gallop off,

**************

The Cave

**************

Legolas and Aragorn sat next to each other. They didn't dare to light a fire, for it might attract unwanted attention. They hadn't spoken too much, either.

The cave was cool and clammy, and dark. Only Elves could have seen each other in a place like this. Nothing living grew inside the cave, which made Legolas uneasy. He did not like caves very much.

Legolas winced as he adjusted his position. His back felt like it was on fire. The blond Elf hissed softly. Aragorn looked over and saw the wince. He stood and walked over to his pack. After grabbing his medicine bag, as well as his water bag, he went over and knelt behind Legolas.

Aragorn removed Legolas's shirt and cloak silently.

'What are you doing?' Legolas questioned.

Aragorn sighed. 'Treating your back, Legolas. I can see the pain in your eyes when you move.'

A gasp echoed in the cave as Aragorn removed the dirty, blood-stained bandages, and poured some water from his water bag down the bare, mutilated back. The half Elf took a cloth out of his medicine bag and cleaned off the dried blood. He then split some herbs and gently began rubbing the aloe on.

Legolas tried to stifle a soft moan as the medicine numbed his sore back. He didn't quite manage it, however.

'Am I hurting you?' Aragorn questioned, as he applied more aloe on the lower part of Legolas's back.

'No,' Legolas said quietly. He licked his lips, trying not to think of how good this felt. Though it did hurt, as well.

Aragorn was relieved. 'Good.' He took out some bandages and tenderly began wrapping Legolas's back again.

Legolas yawned a little. 'How am I going to sleep, Aragorn?' He was too tired to even care about his hair any longer.

'You could sleep on your cloak face-first,' Aragorn suggested. 'I'll keep watch.'

'You need to sleep too,' Legolas protested. 'I'll take the second watch.' The blond Elf painfully stretched his cloak out on the ground. Legolas then lowered onto it, face-first. He yawned again, and placed his head on his arms.

Aragorn removed his own cloak and placed it over Legolas, when the Elf was truly sleeping. He then sat nearby, his gaze mostly on his best friend. Legolas had grown so beautiful since the last time that he had seen him, Aragorn thought. He cared for him so much, but he was not certain of Legolas's feelings. And Legolas needed time to recover from what his father had been doing to him.

A few hours drifted by, and in spite of himself, Aragorn nearly dozed off. He was awakened, however, by the sounds of an approaching horse. The half Elf jumped to his feet and ran lightly over to the entrance of the cave.

'Aragorn?' Elrohir called softly, as he searched for his younger foster brother.

Aragorn was relieved that it was Elrohir. 'Elrohir!' he said, just loudly enough for the other Elf to hear him. Elrohir dismounted and walked over to Aragorn. His face broke into a relieved smile.

'Father sent me here to bring you and Legolas to Rivendell. He is most unhappy of what Elladan has told him,' Elrohir said quietly. He glanced around. 'Where is Legolas?'

'He's asleep, Elrohir. He needs a Healer for his back, for it is beyond me to do more than ease the pain,' Aragorn said. He led Elrohir into the cave, and over to where Legolas lay sleeping.

Little whimpers of pain emerged from the blond Elf's lips, as he shifted position.

Elrohir knelt down, and saw the bandages across the younger Elf's back. He gently lifted Legolas in his arms, careful to not press on his back.

'Let's get him to Rivendell,' Elrohir said. Slight anger was in his eyes.

Aragorn grabbed Legolas's shirt and cloak, as well as his weapons, before he followed Elrohir. Jealousy coursed through him, as Elrohir carried Legolas to his horse and mounted easily. Aragorn's own horse had been tethered nearby, so he untied it and mounted.

The three then rode for Rivendell, galloping hard.

Legolas did not awaken on the journey, though he cried out softly in pain a few times.

To be continued


	10. More Than Friends

Note: None of these are my characters! Elvish speech is in ''. This is an A/L slash fic! That means a male/male pairing. Legolas will be back to normal after spending some time in Rivendell. I know he's acting OOC right now, but give me three or four chapters, and the old Legolas will be back. Takes place about three or four days after the last chapter. Lemon warning!

More Than Friends

Part 10

Legolas awoke and sat up slowly. The blond Elf was uncertain of where he was, for he now lay inside of a room. The walls were white, with numerous green plants around the room on small tables or hanging from the domed ceiling. The bed he lay on was soft and luxurious, with smooth, silky blankets.

Legolas then realized that his wounds no longer hurt him. He glanced down, noticing for the first time that he was wearing a white healing robe. And he was clean all over. The dirt, grime, and blood that he had had on him had been washed away. A heated blush settled on the Elf's face, as he imagined someone else bathing and dressing him.

A pale, slender hand went up to his hair, and Legolas was relieved when he determined that it was growing back, thought slightly slower than it should have. The Elf pushed the covers back, and swung his feet over the side of the bed.

For the first time in days, Legolas stood on his own two feet. He peered around, before slowly walking over to the door. The blond Elf opened it, and looked around to see if anyone was there. He saw no-one, so the bare-footed Elf began wandering through the hallways, with the white one-piece robe he wore brushing against the floor.

Elrond, Aragorn, Elrohir, and Elladan were speaking and eating quietly, when Legolas peeked around the corner. None saw the blond Elf, as they continued eating, while discussing what to do about Legolas's situation.

Legolas's blood went cold when he heard Elrond state that he would rather bring war between Rivendell and Northern Mirkwood than send him back.

'No!' Legolas cried. 'I don't want a war here or there!'

Four pairs of eyes jumped to the Elven Prince.

'You're awake,' Elrond said gently. 'Would you like something to eat?'

Legolas was very hungry, but he ignored it right now. 'I don't want my friends to get hurt,' he said earnestly. 'I would return to Mirkwood before a war started because of me.'

Aragorn frowned. 'You cannot be serious, Legolas. You would risk your life to prevent a war?'

'I don't want innocent Elves getting hurt over this,' Legolas explained. 'Haldir…' The Elven Prince's voice trailed off. He was gravely concerned for his mentor.

Elrohir pushed back his chair and stood, before he walked over and placed a gentle hand on Legolas's shoulder. 'Aragorn has told us of everything that Haldir has done for you, and we are trying to find a way to get him safely out of Mirkwood.'

'Thank you, Elrohir,' Legolas said.

'Will you not come and eat with us?' Elladan asked. 'You cannot help Haldir by starving yourself.'

Legolas nodded in agreement, and Elrohir led him over to the table. The blond Elf sat next to Aragorn, as was customary when he was in Rivendell. A plate of food was brought to him, and Legolas began to eat slowly.

Elrohir sat once more, and saw his twin brother staring at the youngest Prince of Mirkwood, or ex-Prince of Mirkwood, since Legolas had run away from his home. The son of Elrond hid a sigh, for he recognized the look in Elladan's eyes for lust and desire, as well as another emotion which he could not identify. Elrohir thought Legolas had become quite beautiful as well, but the Elf felt only a brotherly affection for him.

Elladan watched the blond Elf eat and speak with his father and Aragorn quietly. The Elf was making his own plans, starting with Aragorn being sent away to the North as quickly as Elladan could arrange it. With Legolas's 'bodyguard' around, the other Elf knew that he could never get close to the pretty Elf.

Elrond questioned, 'How are you feeling, Legolas?'

'Much better, Lord Elrond,' Legolas answered quietly. 'Thank you for letting me come here.'

Elrond was troubled at the meek and quiet manner that Legolas now possessed. He remember the mischievous Elf who had played many pranks with Aragorn on Elladan, when his foster son and Legolas had been younger. The Elven lord hoped that Legolas would regain the spark that used to shine in him.

But Elrond was not completely surprised at Legolas's demureness. Aragorn had told him of what he had seen done to Legolas, and how Haldir had protected the Elven Prince from King Thranduil as best as he could, even taking a beating for him. The wounds that Legolas had had when Elrohir and Aragorn had brought him here had been staggering.

The Elven lord knew that it would take time for Legolas to recover emotionally, but he would make it as easy for him as possible. Elrond's sharp eyes had caught that Aragorn felt more than a friendly affection towards the Elven Prince. He had warned his foster son to let Legolas make the first move. It was Elrond's belief that Legolas felt something for Aragorn as well.

Legolas finished eating, and looked around silently.

Aragorn caught his glance and smiled. 'Want to come see our room?' he questioned. 

A faint flush appeared on Legolas's face, before he nodded and said, 'All right.' The two stood and walked away.

Elladan's eyes glared at Aragorn's back as the two left together. He would have followed them, if Elrond had not stopped him.

'Let them be, Elladan. They have not truly been alone for a very long time, and they need to rekindle their friendship. It will do Legolas some good to be near Aragorn for a while,' Elrond told his son neutrally.

Elladan realized that his father would not easily agree to Aragorn returning North for a while. But he broached the topic anyway. 'Father, has Aragorn not been fulfilling his duties? He is the heir of Isildur, yet he spends very little time with the Dunadain in the North and more here with us. Does he not need to spend more time with them in the event that he becomes the King and takes the throne?' 

Elrohir was shocked at his brother's words. It sounded as if Elladan wanted Aragorn to go North for a while.

Elrond turned to face Elladan. 'What you say is true, my son. Aragorn is more comfortable here than with the Dunadain. But he is supposed to return to them when his escort arrives. I made the arrangements before I found out about what was happening at Mirkwood. I would postpone it for Legolas's sake, but Aragorn must attend to his other duties eventually.'

Elladan was elated, for he had forgotten that a messenger from the Dunadain had come shortly before he and Aragorn had left for Mirkwood. That meant his foster brother would soon be gone. A satisfied smile appeared on his face, before he returned to his neutral expression.

Elrohir and Elrond both missed the look on Elladan's face, as they continued their meal.

Meanwhile, Legolas followed Aragorn to their old bedroom.

'Has it changed much?' he questioned curiously.

Aragorn grinned. 'Not really, Legolas. It was straightened up, however.' A sly look was in his eyes.

Legolas instinctively choked back sudden laughter, for he remembered how he and Aragorn and left it the last time they had been together in Rivendell. But his father had forbidden laughter, and Legolas blindly kept to that rule and the numerous others.

Aragorn narrowed his eyes, but said nothing, as he opened the door. The half Elf let Legolas enter first, before he closed the door behind him. He did not see Legolas's slight nervousness at being alone with him.

Legolas turned away from Aragorn, ashamed of what he had just been thinking. He went over to the bed and sat on it, before he switched his position. The blond Elf now lay flat upon it, unaware that part of the white robe he wore had been pulled above his knees.

Aragorn froze at the bewitching sight of his best friend laying there, with his perfect legs showing. The half Elf was getting aroused, in spite of what he had told his foster father.

Legolas saw a strange expression appear on his best friend's face. He gracefully stood and walked over to the half Elf. 'Are you all right?' he asked gently, seemingly unaware of his appeal. Aragorn reacted instantly to Legolas's nearness. He kissed him, softly at first, until the kiss became hard and tantalizingly sweet.

Legolas was slightly taken aback by Aragorn's kiss, but warmed up to it, responding sweetly. Aragorn's arms looped around Legolas's waist, as the slender Elven arms wrapped around his neck. A few more kisses came and went.

Legolas completely forgot his objections as Aragorn's tongue entered his mouth. Desire and love soared through him, as he grew bolder, slipping his own tongue into the sharp taste of Aragon's mouth. His hands slipped down to the half Elf's shirt and began removing it.

Aragorn himself could not remember why this was a bad idea, for he had forgotten that he had to return to the North very soon. Right now, he took what he could, and slid down to the floor. The half Elf grasped the end of the robe that Legolas wore and easily slipped it off, leaving it in a discarded pile. The sheer beauty of Legolas's bare skin was enough to take Aragorn's breath away. He stood and lifted the blond Elf in his arms, carrying him over to the bed.

Legolas was slightly apprehensive, but his fears began to die away as Aragorn tenderly cupped his face, after laying him on the bed. The Elven Prince was not a virgin, but he had never been with another male before.

Aragorn removed his own clothes, before he joined Legolas on the bed, positioning himself over the beautiful Elf. His hands were slightly rough but skillful, as he teased the Elf. A shuddering cry caught the half Elf's attention, and he looked at Legolas in concern.

'What's wrong?' he questioned, concern in his voice.

Legolas moaned, 'I have never done this before, Aragorn.' He felt ashamed, and waited to hear if his friend would ridicule him.

Aragorn frowned slightly. 'Never had sex?'

'No,' Legolas whispered. 'I've never been with another male… My father forbid it…'

Understanding lit in Aragorn's eyes. He had had numerous lovers, male and female, for Elrond did not care who he took to his bed. 'Then I will show you, Legolas.'

Legolas was stunned when Aragorn gently began touching him, drawing soft cries from the perfectly-shaped mouth, as the blond Elf was tortured. 

Aragorn paused once, fearing that he was hurting Legolas's injuries. 'Does your back hurt, Legolas?' He was instantly reassured by the blond Elf's answer.

'Aragorn… I want you…' Legolas whimpered, arching his body towards Aragorn's, lost in desire. A moan escaped him when Aragorn's hands moved to the most sensitive part of him. The half Elf exquisitely sent Legolas over the peak of his desire, before he bestowed another kiss on the sweet lips of his best friend.

Legolas was swirling in emotion, as he traced his smooth, pale hands down Aragorn's chest. The half Elf groaned at the shy, hesitant touches, that grew bolder, until Aragorn cried out his release.

'Legolas, you torment me so,' Aragorn whispered, as the blond Elf beneath him squirmed. He was fully aroused again, now, as the perfect body under him brushed him intimately. 'May I show you more ways of pleasure?' he questioned.

Legolas wordlessly nodded. He had never known such pleasure in his life, the blond Elf thought, as Aragorn left the bed long enough to grab a vial of fragrant massaging oil, before he turned.

Aragorn turned Legolas over and straddled him, before he went to work the oil, using his fingers. Hoarse gasps encouraged the half Elf to move on, after he had prepared the moaning blond Elf. Aragorn coated his arousal, before he gently eased himself into the Elven Prince.

Legolas let out a cry of pain, for it hurt at first. Aragorn whispered words of comfort to his best friend, before he went to work. The cries of pain turned to ones of pleasure as they eventually came together. Aragorn pulled out and turned to the blond Elf.

Legolas felt warm arms encircle him, and pressed his head against Aragorn's chest. 'I didn't know it could be so…' he whispered. The blond Elf sighed and closed his eyes in wonder.

Aragorn and Legolas were both spent, sweat glistening on their bare skin as they lay together. Their hair stuck to their faces, as they lay there, content not to move for a while.

Neither noticed that the door was slightly cracked open, now, and that another Elf had watched them.

Elladan seethed silently. Aragorn had beaten him to bedding Legolas, but he would have the blond Elf before too long, the son of Elrond vowed. The sight of Legolas so thoroughly enjoying his foster brother's ministrations was enough to drive Elladan's rage to a boiling point.

First he would bed the younger Elf- and more thoroughly than Aragorn had, Elladan thought. Then he would get revenge for all the pranks that Legolas had played on him with Aragorn. His revenge would be very sweet, indeed.

Elladan then walked away, after shutting the door silently. He was anticipating when Aragorn would no longer be here to protect Legolas from him, as he had done when the blond Elf was younger.

To be continued


	11. Deceitful Truths

Note: None of these are my characters! Elvish speech is in ''. This is an A/L slash fic! That means a male/male pairing. Takes place about 5 or 6 hours after the last chapter! Major angst warning!

Deceitful Truths

Part 11

Legolas awoke first, and stirred as he turned to look at Aragorn. The half Elf was still asleep, so Legolas decided not to wake him.

The blond Elf reluctantly left the warmth of Aragorn's arms, and sat up carefully. He then stood and made his way over to where his dress robe lay. Legolas quickly pulled it on, before returning to the bed.

Aragorn mumbled something as Legolas covered him with a blanket, before the blond Elf left the room silently. The door was closed behind him.

Legolas wanted to see how much of Rivendell had changed, so he wandered through the Elven kingdom, admiring the trees that had grown much taller sense he had last been here. The grass felt soft and tickled his bare feet, as Legolas reached a small bridge over a gently trickling stream. No one was around, so the blond Elf sat down, and pulled his robe up just enough so that he could dangle his feet in it without getting his outfit wet. 

Legolas sat there for a while, breathing in the sweet smells of the flowers around him. He did not realize he was being watched by someone from the shadows. The someone approached him from behind, but the younger Elf was deep in thought.

He was wondering how much what he had done with Aragorn would change their relationship. For centuries, they'd been best friends, even though they had rarely seen each other. Did this mean that they were more than friends? Legolas was uncertain, for he was slightly apprehensive about what would happen next.

'Legolas,' a voice called out from behind him.

Legolas turned, and was a little unsettled to see Elladan walking towards him. Then he mentally told himself that there was nothing to fear from Aragorn's foster brother. The blond Elf stood and greeted Elladan politely. 

Elladan hid the smug look on his face. 'Have you seen my foster brother? A messenger from the North is due to arrive any time now, and Aragorn needs to be prepared.'

'He's asleep,' Legolas said quietly. A confused look was on his face. 'Prepared for what?'

'Surely Aragorn told you that he must return to the North for at least a year, Legolas,' Elladan said innocently, enjoying the pain that suddenly entered the younger Elf's eyes. 'He didn't tell you?' Pretended shock was in the older Elf's voice.

Legolas' lower lip trembled. Was this true; was Aragorn really leaving again for the North? It must be so, because Elladan had no reason to lie to him. 'W-When did he find out that he had to go?' the blond Elf questioned, hoping that it had only just been decided. Maybe Aragorn hadn't found out yet.

Elladan hid a smile, as he told the shaken younger Elf the truth. 'Aragorn knew before we went to Mirkwood. He is the heir of Isildur, and has a responsibility to the Dunadain, in case he should ever take the throne.' Satisfaction was racing through him as he saw the hurt, anger, confusion, and other emotions flicker across the beautiful blond Elf's face.

'Oh…' Legolas' voice sounded bewildered and lost. How could Aragorn do this to him? Especially after what they had shared together. It must not have meant as much to Aragorn as it had to him, Legolas decided. 'T-Thanks for telling me, Elladan. I'll go wake him…' The blond Elf walked away, his hurt and confusion quickly melting to anger.

Elladan wore an unpleasant smile on his face, as he watched Legolas walk away. By Elbereth, the Elf was so beautiful. And so easily manipulated, Elladan thought, pleased with himself.

Elrohir had been watching, but had not overheard what his brother had said to the younger Elf to make him so upset. The hurt and anger on Legolas' face had been easily seen by Elrohir. He approached Elladan, and made certain that his brother heard him coming.

Elladan turned instantly, and his tense expression melted away at the sight of his twin. 'Tis you, Elrohir,' he said in greeting.

'What did you say to Legolas, to upset him so?' Elrohir questioned a bit sharply, with a slight frown on his face.'

"I simply told him the truth. It seems that Aragorn did not tell his best friend that he had to return to the North. I thought Legolas knew, and I asked him if he knew whether Aragorn was ready, for the messenger from the Dunadain should be here any day now,' Elladan said, feigning innocence. 'I can't understand why Aragorn didn't tell him. I didn't mean to upset the young one so.'

Elrohir's eyes narrowed, but he detected no lies. The frown eased off his face, though he was still slightly suspicious. Elrohir knew his brother always wanted those he couldn't have, and was willing to do anything to get what he wanted. 'Father will not be pleased to see Legolas so unhappy,' he finally told Elladan.

Elladan nodded, unaware of his brother's suspicions. 'I'm going to go practice my skills,' he finally said, before the Elf walked away.

Elrohir looked after him, wondering silently. What are you up to, Elladan?

Aragorn was still asleep when Legolas returned. The blond Elf went to the closet, and angrily began tearing out the clothes in it, flinging them at Aragorn.

The half Elf awoke, and gaped at Legolas. 'What are you doing?'

'Here's your clothes, what else do you need to be ready?' Legolas asked bitterly.

'What's wrong?' Aragorn was slightly confused.

The blond Elf answered by flinging some of Aragorn's shoes at him. 'And your shoes!'

Aragorn hastily pulled on a pair of the leggings that had been thrown at him. He stood and walked over to where Legolas continued tearing things out of the closet.

Legolas wordlessly glared at him. 'What else do you need for your trip to the North?' he shouted.

Aragorn paled. 'Oh, no… I forgot,' he whispered. 'Legolas, I-'

'I don't want your excuses; Elladan told me everything. I thought maybe you yourself didn't know, but he told me that you knew before you even came to Mirkwood,' the blond Elf yelled.

Aragorn frowned. Why would Elladan tell Legolas that he was leaving for the North? Suspicion went through the half Elf's mind, before he turned back to the Elf, who had finally collapsed onto the floor.

Sobs were coming out of Legolas, as he angrily wiped his tears away. 'So what we did meant nothing to you?' he demanded.

Aragorn was pure white now. 'Legolas, calm down. Let me explain.' His voice was pleading.

The younger Elf shook his head vehemently, breathing in short gasps. 'I don't need an explanation. I already got one, when the one who should have told me said nothing.' His voice had grown even louder.

Elrond burst into the room, drawn by sounds of the shouting. 'What in the name of Elbereth is going on in here?' he said firmly.

Legolas's voice was hoarse now from yelling. 'Nothing, Lord Elrond.' The blond Elf jumped to his feet and ran off.

'Legolas!' Aragorn cried. He went to run after him, but Elrond caught his arm.

'Let him be for a while,' Elrond said compassionately. 'The messenger from the North is here now, and waiting for you.'

Aragorn gaped. 'I can't leave while Legolas is so upset.'

'You must. The Dunadain are suspicious that you have died, for you have not been seen for some time in the North. Elrohir and Elladan will look after Legolas,' Elrond said, firmly but gently.

'Not Elladan,' Aragorn said angrily. He knew there was no way out of this, not with the closed expression on his foster father's face. 'This was his doing.' Aragorn was furious that he was being dragged off like this, and let Elrond know it with the reproach in his eyes.

Elrond didn't understand, but nodded. 'Very well, then. Grab your bag, for it's time to go. And don't make me have to bind you and foot to make you go, again. Legolas will still be here when you return.'

Tears were in Aragorn's eyes, as he grabbed his bag and threw what he needed in it. He followed Elrond, but his thoughts were on the pain that he'd seen on Legolas' face.

The messenger was relieved to see that Aragorn was alive, and the two mounted horses. As they began riding off, Aragorn kept looking back.

Wait for me, Legolas, Aragorn silently whispered.

And as the two rode out of sight, a blond-haired figure in a white robe, who'd been watching from a balcony, sank to the ground, weeping.

Come back to me, Aragorn, Legolas wept silently.

To be continued 


	12. Target

Note: None of these are my characters! Elvish speech is in ''. No, Legolas is not going to try to commit suicide in this fic. If you want to read a Legolas suicide fic, read these fics: 'Reclaiming A Lost Soul', 'Shadows of Memories', and 'The Crying Soul'.  Major angst warning! This is an A/L slash fic! That means a male/male pairing. Takes place a few months after Aragorn left, and contains flashbacks. R Rating for assault! Does anyone know which of the twins (Elladan and Elrohir) is the eldest? If so, please tell me in a review.

Target

Part 12

Legolas was out practicing his archery early one morning. It was the only thing that kept him from focusing entirely on how much he missed Aragorn. The skilled archer notched another arrow and let it fly towards the target, which was taller than the Elf was.

He wore only his green leggings, for even though it was early, it was very hot. His discarded shirt and tunic were on a bench. Legolas' bare chest hid just how truly strong he was, for it was deceptively small.

A smile of satisfaction appeared when Legolas hit the target's center. He felt eyes upon him, but chose to ignore it for now. Another arrow was sent into the target, and split the previous arrow.

Elladan watched the beautiful Elf continuing his archery practice. He silently walked towards Legolas, planning to speak with him alone, now that Elrohir wasn't with the younger Elf for once.

Annoyance swept through Elladan. Why was Elrohir constantly with Legolas, he wondered. Could his twin want the pretty one for himself? No, Elladan thought. Elrohir would have told him if he wanted Legolas, for his brother never hid anything from him.

Elrohir was inside, having another conversation with his father. It was very similar to the one they'd had shortly after Aragorn had left Rivendell for the North.

***************

Flashback

***************

Elrond sat reading a few letters at his table, when Elrohir quietly entered the room. The Elven lord looked up to acknowledge his son, and was surprised at the tense expression on Elrohir's face.

'Sit down, my son,' Elrond invited, concerned.

Elrohir sat in the nearest chair, and looked his father directly in the eyes. 'Father, I need to tell you something.'

Elrond nodded slowly.

'I believe Elladan wishes to take Legolas to his bed, and planned for Aragorn and Legolas to argue as they did,' Elrohir said bluntly. 'I have no proof, other than I have seen him watching the young one whenever Legolas is near him. And he has an angry expression in his eyes as well.'

'I see,' Elrond said slowly, as he leaned back in his wooden chair thoughtfully. He was well aware of Elladan's preference for bedding males, and did not disapprove, but to lure Legolas into a bed? The Elven lord did not approve of that. 'You will watch over him, Elrohir?' Elrond questioned, knowing that his son would, for Elrohir had spared Legolas from Elladan's wrath when they had been younger.

Elrohir nodded. 'Of course. But I…I do not mean to presume to give you an order, Father, but I believe you should speak with Elladan. He has never forgotten his anger at Legolas for all the tricks that were played on him.'

Elrond's face remained impassive, though a twinkle was in his eyes. 'I intended to do so.'

***************

End Flashback

***************

Legolas' blond hair had grown much faster, and it was now back to normal. Though he did not wear it in his customary braids today, for Legolas enjoyed the feel of the wind plucking at his loose, flowing hair. He turned as he heard a stick snap.

'Tis you, Elladan,' Legolas said. He looked the other Elf straight in the eyes. Elladan smiled, and Legolas did not think it was a very nice smile.

'Who did you expect?' Elladan questioned, smiling tightly. Legolas had already begun to regain his confidence. He'd blossomed under the positive attention from Elrond, and the friendship that Legolas had established with Elrohir. The difference was astounding, considering that only a few months ago, the blond Elf had been meek and quiet.

Legolas offered one of his own smiles. 'I thought you might be Elrohir, for he said that he would spar with me later.' He set the bow down absentmindedly.

Elladan continued advancing on the other Elf, who did not seem to notice. Legolas walked over to the target and began removing his arrows. When he turned, he frowned, for Elladan was nearly pressing him against the target, which prevented Legolas from stepping away.

Legolas questioned, 'What are you doing, Elladan? Are you playing a game of some sort?' The younger Elf knew that Elladan played all kinds of games, which he did not fully understand.

'Tis no game,' Elladan hissed, as he pushed Legolas back against the target, and brought a hand up to touch the archer's face. His warm breath brushed over Legolas' lips, and the younger Elf tensed. He was stunned when Elladan suddenly kissed him roughly, his hands holding Legolas firmly against the target.

Legolas brought his hands up and shoved the older Elf away from him instantly. 'Don't,' he said angrily, glaring at Elladan.

The Elf snarled in anger, and lashed out with his foot, knocking Legolas to the ground. Elladan knelt over him, but Legolas struck back with his fist, and blood spurted from the older Elf's nose.

Legolas snapped, 'Stop it, Elladan! I mean it!' This game wasn't very funny, he thought.

Elladan brought his own hand back and slapped Legolas hard, before he straddled the younger Elf. One hand slid into the green leggings, and a cry of outrage sounded. Legolas instantly realized that this was no game. He twisted under Elladan, and used all of his strength to shove the stronger and older Elf off of him, before quickly leaping to his feet.  

The archer breathed hard, and glared at Elladan. 'How dare you!' he cried. Legolas brought back his right hand and smacked the older Elf so hard that his hand hurt. His eyes were narrowed angrily.

Elladan smirked, 'You let Aragorn do more to you than that, princeling.'

Legolas paled, as he realized that Elladan had seen him and Aragorn together when they'd... He grabbed up his belongings and raced for the castle, as fast as he could.

Elladan let Legolas go for now. He'd had a bit more fun than he'd expected, and the younger Elf had a perfect body. Elladan had felt that when he'd pressed himself against Legolas.

Elrohir and Elrond were stunned when they heard a door slam. The two shared a look, before standing and hurrying down to where they thought that the slam had come from.

Legolas flung himself onto the bed in the room he'd shared with Aragorn. His bow, arrows, shirt, and tunic had been dropped onto the floor.

Aragorn, I miss you so much… When are you coming home, the Elf wondered. And why is Elladan acting so…strange? The blond Elf brought a hand up to his stinging face.

Elrohir knocked on the door, with his father beside him. 'Legolas?' he questioned.

'Come in,' Legolas muttered, recognizing Elrohir's voice.

Elrond and Elrohir both entered, and closed the door behind them.

Legolas sat up when he saw Lord Elrond was with his friend. 'Is there any news of Aragorn?' he inquired hopefully.

Elrond shook his head. 'I'm sure we'll hear something soon,' he reassured the young one.

The Elven lord and Elrohir both sat on the bed next to Legolas, who tensed slightly.

Elrohir saw the hand that Legolas had pressed over his cheek, and reached out to remove it. The son of Elrond was surprised when his young friend flinched. 'What has happened, Legolas?'

The hand was slowly removed, and Elrohir gasped at the slap-mark. The imprint of a hand was clearly shown on Legolas' pale skin. The twin brother of Elladan knowingly placed his hand into the print, and was not surprised when it was a perfect match. 'Elladan… he slapped you,' Elrohir stated. 'Did he do anything else?'

Legolas slowly nodded.

Elrond clenched his teeth. He'd told Elladan to leave Legolas alone.

***************

Flashback

***************

'You wanted to see me, Father?' Elladan questioned neutrally, as the servant who had brought him the message walked away.

Elrond stood and slowly walked around the table, and over to his son. 'Yes, Elladan. It has come to my attention that you have an interest in Legolas.'

Elladan frowned, for he had not said anything to anyone. 'So?' he finally said.

'I want to make it clear to you that Legolas is off-limits,' Elrond said sternly. 'I know of the string of broken hearts that you have left in your desire, and you will not pursue Legolas.'

'Aragorn is!' Elladan cried. 'It's not fair if he can and I cannot!' The injustice of it all fueled Elladan's anger. Though he just wanted to bed Legolas, that was all. He did not love anyone except for himself.

Elrond was not surprised to hear that, but hid it from his son. 'Aragorn is currently in the North, Elladan. Should I hear that you approached Legolas, I will punish you. My word is law.'

'Yes, Father,' Elladan muttered resentfully. He would just have to be a little more careful with his plans.

Elrond knew that Elladan would disobey him anyway, so he had gotten Elrohir's word that he would protect Legolas as best as he could, and report anything unusual to him. The young, blond Elf was like another son to Elrond, and he did not want to see him get hurt.

***************

End Flashback

***************

Elrohir scowled. 'What else did he do?'

'I… He tried to… but I got away from him,' Legolas said finally. 'Barely.'

Fury appeared on both Elrond's face and Elrohir's.

Legolas saw it and sighed. 'I'm all right; he didn't do anything. It was just a game to him, anyway.'

'I'm sorry, Legolas,' Elrond said. 'I will make certain that he troubles you no longer.'

'All right,' Legolas murmured. 'But if he approaches me again, I will not hesitate to defend myself. I did not want to kill him, for he is your son, Lord Elrond.'

And Legolas wished that Aragorn was here.

To be continued


	13. Missing You

Note: Ok… I've decided to make Elrohir the oldest, for obvious reasons… No, Elladan is not done tormenting Legolas, as you'll find out very shortly. This chapter focuses a bit more on Aragorn. Elvish speech is in ''; the letter sentences are marked with **. This is an A/L slash fic! The R Rating still stands for assault and attempted rape. Takes place about a month after the last chapter. Sorry, I did a couple of time jumps to reunite Aragorn and Legolas quicker.

Missing You

Part 13

************

The North

************

Aragorn just couldn't focus on what he was supposed to be doing. As a field commander, and potential leader, he should be out leading the patrols. Instead, he was in his tent, re-reading a letter that his foster father had sent him a month ago.

A smile crossed his face, when he read where Elrond had written that Legolas was doing much better now, but severely missed him. It was a not-so-subtle hint for him to come 

home to visit, Aragorn knew. He did want to go home.

He missed his beautiful friend, and knew they still needed to talk. They had never ended their argument, because Aragorn had been forced to leave in the middle of it. But he had been going to tell Legolas that he had honestly forgotten about his trip to the North.

Aragorn wanted to write Legolas, but was afraid that his friend would not read it. So he continued reading the letter. Elrohir had added a few sentences, saying that he was taking care of Legolas, helping the younger Elf master his fighting techniques. Not that Legolas needed it, Aragorn's older half brother had stated.

Aragorn sighed. That was the end of the letter, so he tossed it back on his table. It landed upside down, and for the first time since the letter had arrived, Aragorn saw a few written sentences on the back.

He picked it up again, and slowly read them. It was from Legolas; the half Elf would know that delicate script anywhere.

**Please come home, Aragorn. I need you. Mel, amin.**

Aragorn reread the last two words. 'Love, me.' A shout burst out of his lips; a happy, joyous shout. Legolas did love him, and wanted him to come home. The thought sobered Aragorn a bit.

He couldn't go home, but maybe Legolas could come **here**. The half Elf grabbed a blank piece of parchment, a quill, and an ink well, and hastily scribbled some words down, ending with the same two words that Legolas had written.

Then he raced out of his dismal tent, and found the messenger.

"Take this to Rivendell," he told the messenger. "I want it there as soon as possible."

The messenger nodded and left. "At once," he said, before he mounted his horse and galloped off.

Hope beat in Aragorn's heart that Legolas could come and be with him here. He felt light and happy, as he went back to his tent.

A grimace crossed his face when he saw how messy it was. Clothes, books, and other such items were on the floor of the tent, making it difficult to walk. His bed was unmade, and his small table had papers strewn all over it. Aragorn instantly went to work, making everything look nice and tidy. Just in case…

**************************

Rivendell, a few days later

**************************

Legolas was doing his best to avoid Elladan, who kept cornering him and trying to finish what he had started. Elrond had been called away suddenly to Lothlorien right after they'd sent a letter to Aragorn, so he hadn't had a chance to speak with his youngest son about his actions.

Elrohir had told Elladan to leave the young one be, but it hadn't worked. Elrohir could do little else, because he did not have the authority to banish Elladan from Rivendell. So the older son of Elrond did his best to keep Legolas from ever being alone.

It didn't help that Elladan countered those orders, so he could be alone. Something needed to be done and quickly, because Legolas' luck would run out eventually. The sounds of an approaching horse caught Elrohir's attention. He went out to greet the rider.

Legolas entered his room after a day spent in the library, with Glorfindel nearby. He didn't dare go outside and practice his archery, because no-one else was out there. So the only weapon he carried was a small dagger right now.

Why hadn't Aragorn written back, the blond Elf thought unhappily. The letter that he'd added a few sentences to on the back had been sent a few days after…

The sound of the door closing and locking behind him drew Legolas' attention. He whirled around and gasped when he saw Elladan smirking at him.

'Leave me alone, Elladan. I am not interested in you, understand?' Legolas snapped angrily. 'Go bother someone else.'

Elladan smirked. 'I could…but they wouldn't be as pretty as you are when you're angry.'

Legolas stayed on the opposite side of his room, watching Elladan warily. 'Why are you doing this?'

'I owe you, young princeling, for a certain tomato that was thrown into my face. As well as numerous other pranks played on me…' Elladan purposefully strode towards the younger Elf.

Legolas drew his dagger from its secret sheath. 'Leave, Elladan. I do not want you here.'

Elladan raised an eyebrow. 'You are getting a bit above your station, Legolas. My father is the ruler here.'

'Your father told you to leave me alone,' Legolas retorted.

'My father is not here…' Elladan lunged towards the beautiful Elf, who darted out of the way and sliced at Elladan's right arm.

Elladan brought his left hand down hard on Legolas' wrist and twisted it, hard enough so that the blond beauty was forced to drop his dagger. Legolas hooked one of Elladan's feet and knocked him to the floor, but was dragged down as well because of the painful grip on his wrist.

Elladan wasted no time in straddling the younger Elf, before he grabbed the other wrist, and brought them into one grip, slamming them down onto the ground hard. Legolas struck out with his right foot, catching Elladan squarely in the jaw. He squirmed under the older Elf, who knew his strengths and weaknesses well.

'I've been watching you for months, Legolas,' Elladan said. 'I've learned what moves that you are likely to make before you even make them.'

Legolas lashed out with his feet again, causing Elladan to growl low in his voice, before he painfully jabbed his right elbow directly into Legolas' ribcage, leaving the archer gasping and wheezing, as he struggled to remain breathing.

Even with the wind knocked out of him, Legolas desperately tried to free himself, which angered Elladan, and he backhanded the blond Elf hard enough to make blood drip from Legolas' nose.

Elladan fully positioned himself over the Elf, pinning him effectively to the ground. He rocked his hips towards Legolas' and heard the young one whisper a denial.

'I hate you,' Legolas hissed, unable to catch his breath so he could scream.

A hand began messing with his leggings. Elladan took his time in lowering them, gazing at the beauty of the trapped Elf, whose legs were held down with Elladan's own. A cold, cruel hand began teasing Legolas, who struggled, but he only succeeding in arousing Elladan even more.

'Elbereth help me,' Legolas whispered. He squeezed his eyes closed, as he jerked, trying with all of his strength to break free. His body was responding to what Elladan was doing, but he didn't want this. 'Stop,' he choked out, shaking his head as he felt himself coming close to… 'I don't want this. Let me go!' He thrashed, wanting Aragorn here.

'Why would I stop now?' Elladan smirked, as he began sharply biting at Legolas, leaving his hand where it was. Bite marks went all over the pale, ivory skin of Legolas' throat, causing him to whimper and fiercely bite at Elladan hard enough to draw blood. It was the only way he could hurt the older Elf.

Legolas' hands were released momentarily from their bruising grip so that Elladan could strike him again, and that happened to be the older Elf's downfall. Two pale, slender hands came up and shoved at Elladan angrily, knocking the Elf off of him. It was effective because it startled Elladan.

Legolas rolled away from the older Elf and stood, taking the time to fix his leggings. His breathing still came in short gasps, and he had one of his arms wrapped around his ribs. The younger Elf bolted towards the door, grabbing his cloak on the way.

Elladan tried to catch him but could not, as Legolas clumsily undid the lock and ran out of the room. The Elf knew that he was going to be in big trouble with Elrohir over this, but he cared not. Legolas was his to play with. A present that Elladan had decided to give to himself.

Legolas could not run very far, and stumbled down to where Elrohir was speaking with someone. The older Elf looked up and mentally cursed Elladan when he saw the pale, slightly shaking blond Elf heading towards him, carrying a cloak.

The messenger from the North believed that Legolas was a girl, for he was beautiful, not handsome.

'Oh, Legolas…' Elrohir said, placing a hand on the younger Elf's shoulder. He sighed, and shook his head. 'I've been thinking for a while of somewhere else that you could go… where you will be safe from Thranduil and Elladan both.'

Legolas gasped. Somewhere else? He would have to leave Rivendell? He winced, and tightened the arm around his ribs.

Elrohir still held the letter he had been reading, and now he handed it to Legolas. The archer read it curiously, and a slow smile slowly lit up his face.

'Can I go?' he questioned hopefully.

Elrohir nodded. 'I think Father would agree, Legolas. You can leave whenever you are ready.' And it would give them time to not only deal with Elladan, but to figure out a way to get Haldir out of Mirkwood. Legolas would be safe in the North with Aragorn.

Legolas quickly put on his cloak, pulling the hood over his face. The long, green cloak swirled around him, creating the illusion that he **was** a girl, because his blond hair was not in its braids today. Legolas wore a white shirt, with a blue tunic, and green leggings, with tan-colored shoes.

Elrohir turned to the messenger. 'Escort this Elf to back to Aragorn. Make certain that no harm comes to Legolas, or the wrath of this Elven kingdom will be on your head.'

The messenger flinched and nodded, before leading Legolas and Elrohir outside. The older son of Elrond whistled, bringing a silver-colored horse instantly.

Legolas hid his injured ribs, as he mounted the horse carefully, thought beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. He said nothing, however, and watched as the Man who was to escort him mounted. The two galloped off at once, with Legolas' hood keeping his winces and flinches, from the pain his ribs were giving him, hidden.

The messenger wanted another look at the beautiful, mysterious Elf. But he remembered what the other Elf had told him.

************************

The North, a few days later

************************

Aragorn was instructing his group of shoulders on sword-fighting and demonstrating the better moves with his own sword, when he heard the sounds of two horses approaching. He turned impatiently to see who it was, and saw the messenger he had sent to Rivendell was back, with a slender figure shrouded in a green cloak.

Aragorn went over to the two on horseback. He was surprised when the messenger dismounted and then helped the other figure to dismount, treating the cloaked figure like a lady.

Legolas brought his eyes up to meet Aragorn's, fatigue and happiness shining in them. He gracefully walked towards his friend, catching the attention of everyone else who stood there, watching him.

A wondering look came into Aragorn's grey eyes, before he ran forward and took the figure in his arms. The hood was pulled off, and Legolas laughed slightly at the look of shock on Aragorn's face. It was a tinkling, merry laugh, that led everyone else to believe he was a female Elf, for his pointed ears showed quite clearly against his beautiful, flowing hair. Most were gazing in awe, for they had never seen such a gorgeous, entrancing Elf before.

'Legolas…' Aragorn whispered. He brushed some of the golden strands out of his friend's eyes, before he instinctively brought his lips to Legolas', kissing him sweetly.

Legolas eagerly returned the kiss, drawing cheers from those who watched. He whispered, 'I missed you.'

A smile lit Aragorn's face, until he saw the bruises and bite marks around Legolas' neck. He frowned slightly and questioned, 'What caused those?'

'We need to talk, Aragorn,' Legolas murmured. 'Alone.'

Aragorn turned toward the soldiers he'd been teaching. "Dismissed," he shouted, as he took one of Legolas' slender hands in his larger ones, before he led Legolas to his tent.

Legolas followed silently. His ribs were healing, though still a bit sore. When they were inside of the tent, and the flaps were tied down, Legolas brought his sorrowful gaze up to meet Aragorn's questioning one. Both sat on the bed, and Legolas began speaking quietly.

To be continued


	14. Answers

Note: This is an A/L slash fic! The R Rating still stands for mention of assault and attempted rape. Not sure what effeminate means. Legolas isn't acting like a girl; the soldiers just thought he was one. Elvish speech is in ' '. Gets a bit lemony!

Answers

Part 14

Legolas first said, 'Your father and Elrohir have been very kind, Aragorn. They've helped me tremendously, especially after **you** left.'

'What about Elladan?' Aragorn questioned, feeling slightly guilty.

The archer shook his head. 'I did not come here only because I missed and loved you, Aragorn. Ever since you left, he's been trying to do one thing.'

Aragorn frowned. 'Trying to do what?'

'I think you know.' Legolas gave the one he loved a knowing look.

'I'll kill him…' Aragorn breathed angrily. Fire burned in his eyes. 'Did he succeed?'

Legolas sighed. 'No. But he came close a few times. Elrohir thought it best for me to come here and be with you, to get away from Elladan.'

A coarse hand touched the bruises and bite marks on Legolas' neck gently. 'These look fresh,' Aragorn murmured.

'Because they are, Aragorn. Elladan tried again, right before the messenger with your letter arrived.' Legolas did not appear visibly upset; Elladan had not succeeded, after all, and the blond beauty knew he was quite safe here. And he was with Aragorn, which made him happy.

The half Elf was pleased to see that Legolas had recovered his confidence, despite what Elladan had been putting him through, and after what had been done to him for so long at Mirkwood. 'Are you all right?' Aragorn gently asked, in case it was just an act Legolas was putting on. Privately, he decided to get revenge on Elladan for what he had been doing to Legolas.

How dared his foster brother try to take **his** lover against his will, Aragorn thought angrily. Legolas belonged to him and no one else. Elladan would learn that lesson painfully when he returned to Mirkwood, Aragorn vowed.

Legolas playfully swatted the one he loved on the arm. 'I'm here with you. How can I not be all right?' A genuine smile lit up his face.

That was all the invitation that the half Elf needed.

Aragorn eagerly took Legolas in his arms, pulling the willing Elf closer to him. They kissed tenderly, before the archer took control, pushing his tongue into the warm, moist mouth eagerly. Delicate kisses were trailed down Aragorn's neck, as two slender hands slipped under the shirt that the half Elf wore. They skimmed across the well-muscled chest, teasing skillfully, as Legolas claimed Aragorn's lips again.

Aragorn, for his part, was aroused as he felt that sweet, perfect tongue teasing his own, as soft fingers did feather-like touches across his waist, before Legolas pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him, smiling slyly. The dark-haired figure reached for his lover, only to have his hands knocked away. The hurt Aragorn felt was eased by the quick smile that the Elf gave him, right before his shirt started being removed.

A soft hiss of pain brought Aragorn out of the bliss he felt, and he looked up to see a wince on Legolas' face, as he touched his side. The half Elf tugged Legolas' shirt over his head, now that there was no resistance, wanting to see what pained him. A few bruises stood out on pale, ivory skin, but nothing appeared to be broken, as Aragorn gingerly touched them.

'You ok?' he whispered, seeing his beautiful lover flinch.

Legolas smiled and kissed Aragorn hard. 'They're just a bit sore,' he whispered back, before he fully covered his lover's body with his own, ignoring the pain. Desire and warmth coursed between the two, as Legolas' tongue shoved into Aragorn's mouth again, silencing his cries as a hand slipped into his breeches and began expertly teasing him, making Aragorn beg for more.

Which Legolas willingly gave him. The two celebrated their reunion in the most pleasurable way of all, until both were spent, with their clothes strewn all over the floor.

Legolas still lay on Aragorn, who slyly smiled. 'Tired?' he teased, noticing the panting that the beautiful one was doing. He easily reversed their positions, and covered Legolas' mouth with his own, as well as covering the slender, perfect body. Slightly coarse hands traced the beautiful face, which had blond hair clinging to it.

A moan of pleasure sounded, followed by a faint whimper of pain. Aragorn eased off of Legolas and frowned thoughtfully. 'Maybe you should bind those, Legolas,' he suggested.

Legolas sighed in agreement, before yawning slightly. It had been a long trip, after all, and dominating over Aragorn had been tiring, but very satisfying. He smirked a little. 'Why don't you bind them?' Amusement danced in his green eyes, as they met Aragorn's grey ones.

Aragorn willingly did so, pulling out what he needed from his bag, before bidding Legolas to sit up, which the blond beauty did, yawning again. His ribs were quickly wrapped, making them feel much better. Legolas stretched back out on the bed then, half asleep.

Aragorn brushed the blond hair out of Legolas' face and smiled fondly, as he felt his lover lean towards the touch. He wanted to do more with Legolas right now, but saw the fatigue in those green eyes. His lover needed rest, to recuperate from such a long trip and his small injuries. Aragorn silently replaced his own leggings and shirt, before he carefully sat Legolas up long enough to put the leggings on him again, which was not easy, considering the archer was leaning against him, nearly asleep.

Then Aragorn tenderly lay the Elf down again on his bed, covering him with a small blanket. Blond hair trailed over the pillow, as Legolas began to succumb to sleep against his will.

'I love you,' he whispered faintly

Aragorn gently kissed those sweet lips again. 'I know. Rest, dear one.' He fussed for a few moments, positioning the blanket just right, so that while Legolas was asleep, he could put herbs on the marks that Elladan had left on that perfect throat.

Legolas sighed, before drifting into sleep, secure in the knowledge that he was with Aragorn and nothing could separate them again. He wouldn't let it. His father had tried and, eventually, had failed; Elladan had tried and also failed.

Aragorn applied the aloe from a few herbs onto Legolas' neck as carefully as he could, trying not to awaken the sleeping beauty. The Elf stirred silently but remained asleep as his lover finished his ministrations.

"Dunadan?" a voice from the entrance of the tent questioned.

Aragorn silently bit back an annoyed response, and went over to the flaps. He untied them and peered out. It was the commander that he was subordinate to, Aragorn realized.

"Yes?" he replied, wondering what his commander wanted.

"I need to speak with you," the commander responded sternly.

Aragorn stepped aside, not caring if his superior saw Legolas in his tent or not. It was where his lover belonged, with him and no other.

The commander entered, and raised an eyebrow at the pretty figure asleep in the bed. The pointed ears were hidden in the loose, flowing, blond hair, as the figure shifted slightly, seemingly aware that he was being scrutinized. The commander shook his head, before turning to Aragorn.

He stated flatly, "You know the rule, Dunadan. No women are allowed here."

Aragorn choked. His superior thought Legolas was a girl? The thought made him want to laugh. "Sir, Legolas is not a girl."

"Don't play me for a fool," the commander said, frowning.

"I'm not, sir." Aragorn walked over to the bed and slid the blanket down, showing his male lover's bare chest.

The commander flushed brightly. "But…he's so…"

Aragorn pulled the blanket back up, and carefully smoothed the hair off of one of Legolas' pointed ears. "He is an Elf, sir."

"I…see," the commander said slowly, before walking over to peer down at the sleeping Elf, admiring the beautiful creature. "So this is why you have been distracted," he mused.

Aragorn nodded. "I missed him, sir, and he only just arrived today."

A sigh escaped from Aragorn's superior. "I suppose he can stay… but try not to cause any problems, Dunadan. If problems do arise, tell me and I will put a stop to them." The commander shot Aragorn an admiring glance, for having one so lovely in his bed, before he turned to leave. "I would like to speak with him when he awakens."

"I'll tell him, sir," Aragorn answered, secretly pleased that his superior was jealous of him, because Legolas was his.

After the commander had left, Aragorn sat in a chair beside the bed, stroking the blond head gently. He wondered how many people had made the same mistake, believing Legolas to be a female.

*************

Rivendell

*************

Elladan and Elrohir were glaring at each other silently. Blood streamed from Elladan's nose and split lip, and covered Elrohir's fist. 

'How dare you attack him again, Elladan! Father will banish you for certain this time,' Elrohir snapped. His younger twin had hidden for days, until he had finally found him.

'Over Legolas? An outsider over one of his own children? I doubt it,' Elladan scoffed, though secretly worried. His father would be furious.

Elrohir looked disgusted. 'When did you become so selfish and boastful, _brother_?' he shouted, loathing in his voice. 'When did you decide it was all right to force yourself onto someone, no matter how many times they told you no?'****

The twin sons of Elrond glowered at the other, before they were distracted by the sounds of approaching horses.

King Thranduil of Mirkwood, along with ten of his best archers, stormed through the gates of Rivendell. The archers from Mirkwood instantly notched their arrows, causing the Rivendell archers to do the same.

Elrohir turned away from Elladan, and went over to the nearby balcony, peering down at the entourage from Mirkwood. His face paled slightly, and he wished that his father was here. Elrond was best at dealing with Thranduil.

'Give me my son!' Thranduil shouted drunkenly. 'Or else Haldir of Lothlorien will be executed for aiding and abetting a traitor!'

To be continued


End file.
